¿Puedes Creer En Alguien Como Yo?
by Akira Yoshiro
Summary: un año de estar enjaulada como un ave cautiva, un año de estar en la oscuridad, cuan grande pueden ser las cicatrices, por guardar un secreto, que consume tu alma y tu cordura, soy "peligrosa". sabiendo esto ¿puedes confiar en alguien como yo?
1. Libertad

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic así que por favor ténganme piedad si hay faltas de ortografía

Declaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a tite kubo

Cap.1 Libertad

Eran las 9 de la noche y las calles de la ciudad estaban semidesérticas, exceptuando a unos cuantos transeúntes, que regresaban a sus respectivos hogares. Recargado contra una vieja troca chevrolet del 86 color rojo, se encontraba un joven de 20 años, de un extravagante cabello color naranja. Miraba fijamente las enormes puertas de acero, pintadas de negro, de aquel edificio de 4 pisos de altura, cuyo perímetro era resguardado por unos muros de 3 metros de alzada y alambre de púas, si aquel inhóspito lugar era el reformatorio juvenil de karakura. El gran portón, se abrió con un chirrido metálico, dejando ver a una chica de 16 años, delgada, de cabello corto, un poco más abajo de la barbilla de color azabache, cargaba sobre su hombro una pequeña maleta negra. El joven peli naranja cruzo la calle, desde donde había estacionado la camioneta y camino hacia ella.

-Karin – la llamo con voz grave, la morena se giro sobre su eje quedando de frente a su hermano

-Ichi-nii – susurro – cuanto tiempo- agrego con nostalgia

-un año para ser exactos- murmuro el ojimiel con tristeza, le dedico una media sonrisa, a su hermana menor, y con señas le indico que le siguiera - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Sucedió algo en….?

-yo, estoy bien- dijo con voz seca tajando el tema, no quería hablar ahora de su estancia en aquel horrible sitio. Subieron a la cabina e Ichigo echo a andar el motor- y ¿cómo están papá, mamá, Yuzu y Rukia?

-papá llegara a casa en una hora. Mamá, Rukia y Yuzu, están esperando por nosotros – le contesto sin apartar la vista del camino

-sí y… ¿Cómo le va Yuzu con _**"eso"**_?-Karin poso su vista sobre el paisaje de la ventana, mirando como poco a poco, los edificios, se convertían en casas.

-a avanzado bastante-le hablo ichigo con voz tranquila. La morocha cerro los ojos y recargo la cabeza contra el vidrio.

-eso me alegra, y ¿el instituto, como lo está manejando?-pregunto sin dejar de admirar el paisaje, pero poniendo mucha atención a lo que le diría su hermano.

-no ha ido desde _**"aquello"**_, pero estate tranquila, Rukia consiguió un maestro particular, además el viejo y mamá estuvieron de acuerdo, en que no fuera a la escuela- Ichigo giro en el primer semáforo-créeme que lo está llevando muy bien-musito el peli naranja subiéndole un poco a la música

-solo espero que, ya no le atormente _**"aquello" **_– y el silencio se hizo presente, la pelinegra trataba de escuchar detenidamente la letra de la música, que provenía de la radio. Y veinte minutos después, Ichigo aparco la troca, frente a la clínica kurosaki, ambos se bajaron y el ojimiel cogió la maleta de la caja, la morocha caminaba a paso lento hacia la entrada, el miedo la había embargado, justo después de bajarse de la camioneta, tenía miedo de cómo la recibirían su familia después de lo acontecido hace un año.

El primero en entrar había sido Ichigo, diciendo un ¨ ya llegamos¨, Karin se quedo parada en la entrada, y desde ahí oía las voces de su mamá, Rukia y Yuzu, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y un nudo se le formo en la boca del estomago, y la angustia se formo en su pecho, avanzo unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la sala.

-h-hola - saludo levantando la mano e inmediatamente fue capturada por unos brazos

-Karin-chan- dijo Yuzu con lagrimas en los ojos y estrechándola fuertemente, Karin correspondió el abrazo de su hermana- bienvenida- agrego separándose de ella y sonriéndole

-estoy en casa…- susurro, luego su madre la abrazo de igual manera que su hermana y de pronto los sentimientos que la habían abordado poco antes de entrar se esfumaron, y Karin con esa sola muestra de cariño sintió el infinito amor de su madre

-mi pequeña, qué bueno que ya estás en casa-Masaki le acaricio la mejilla y esto provoco una sonrisa por parte de la morena

-bienvenida- le dijo Rukia dándole un corto abrazo y regalándole una acogedora sonrisa a la cual respondió con otra.

-familia ya llegue- se oyó gritar a isshin desde la entrada, después unos estrepitosos pasos- ¿ya llego mi princesita?- pregunto entrando a la sala, al ver a la pelinegra salto hacia ella, para darle un caluroso abrazo.

-hola papá- para sorpresa de todos Karin no había golpeado al pelinegro, por abalanzarse así contra ella, sino que dejo que su padre la abrazara, como él quería.

-Te extrañe mi niña- lloriqueo isshin estrujándola

-yo también viejo-musito la morena en voz baja

-bien, vamos a cenar- dijo Masaki, sonriendo y limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas, que habían salido al ver la actitud de su hija, para con su padre

.

.

.

Después de cenar y hablar de las cosas que habían pasado a lo largo del año, en ausencia de la morocha, Ichigo y Rukia se despidieron y se fueron al departamento que ambos compartían desde hace ya 6 meses, así que Karin había pedido quedarse en el cuarto del primero, y todos se habían ido a dormir. La morena se revolvía inquieta en su cama, dio un giro y luego otro, en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de dolor. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, una que no había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**L**_**as llamas y el humo cubrían todo a su alrededor, a lo lejos se escuchaban chillidos, quejidos y gritos de personas, que aclamaban por ayuda. Karin comenzó a adentrarse en el fuego -ayuda…se quema…hay personas dentro- eran las palabras que taladraban sus oídos conforme se abría paso entre las columnas de lumbre, drásticamente la imagen cambio, apareció Yuzu, inconsciente y rodeada por las llamas, la morena trato de llegar hasta donde ella, abriéndose paso como podía. Cuando llego donde su melliza, hubo una serie de explosiones y escombros cayendo. Oscuridad, luego silencio y finalmente dolor acompañado de más llantos y más gritos.**_

-NO!- grito ahogadamente, levantándose de golpe, su respiración era agitada, su corazón latía muy rápido y su cuerpo estaba bañado en un sudor frio – solo fue una pesadilla, solo fue una pesadilla- trato de convencerse a sí misma, frotando sus manos contra sus brazos, pero sabía que esa pesadilla, era la más cruda verdad que pudiese existir. Miro el buró en donde se encontraba el reloj, eran la 3 en punto, volvió a recostarse, mas no podía dejar de recordar la sensación que la invadió a causa de esa pesadilla, una de dolor, desesperación y más que nada agonía. Apretó fuertemente su brazo izquierdo, pues este era su más grande recordatorio de lo sucedido aquel día- no fue solo una pesadilla….-murmuro con voz agonizante y mirada ensombrecida.

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo había ido muy temprano para desayunar con su familia. Yuzu subió las escaleras y se paro frente a la puerta con el número 15 y toco con suavidad.

-Karin-chan despierta- llamo con dulzura-karin— la peli castaña llevaba un vestido de una pieza color azul cielo que resplandeció cuando esta sonrio

-buenos días Yuzu- bostezo la pelinegra, saliendo por la puerta del baño y acomodándose la sudadera negra que traía puesta sobre una polera café, haciendo juego con los desgastados y un poco holgados jeans.

-vamos Karin-chan onii-chan vino a desayunar- le comento dirigiéndose al comedor.

-sí, si –gruño adormilada, la noche anterior no había podido pegar un solo ojo y ahora sufría los efectos de ello. Entro al comedor se sentó en el puesto que solía ocupar siempre y cerró los ojos tratando de así quitarse un poco el cansancio.

- buenos días Karin- saludo Ichigo, este llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca con estampados, una chaqueta azul y unos jeans gris.

-buenas- contesto bostezando otra vez. – y… ¿el viejo?- pregunto abriendo los ojos y mirando de un lado a otro.

-hubo una emergencia en el hospital y tuvo que irse bastante temprano- le comento Masaki poniéndole enfrente un plato con curry y un poco de arroz, además de un vaso con jugo de naranja.

-buenos días mamá, gracias- tomo la cuchara y comenzó a comer.

-oye Karin después de desayunar iré a la centro de la ciudad ¿quieres acompañarme? – acoto Ichigo después de tomar un sorbo a su jugo, la morena aun sin dejar de degustar el platillo asintió una sola vez. El pelinaranja les dedico una mirada de complicidad a su madre y hermana, las cuales asintieron y sonrieron ampliamente.

.

.

.

-nos vamos -dijo Ichigo cerrando la puerta de la casa- eh, ¿a dónde vas?- le pregunto a la morocha, que se dirigía a la chevrolet estacionada frente a la acera

-a donde mas, a la camioneta, no dijiste que iríamos al centro- dijo con voz pasiva y deteniéndose a medio camino.

-sí, pero iremos a pie, estoy seguro de que querrás ver cuanto a cambiado la ciudad en el último año- ella le dirigió una mirada aburrida y él le sonrió

-no creo que haya cambiado tanto- susurro y ambos empezaron a caminar.

Ya llevaban media hora deambulando por las calles, sin haber llegado a ningún lado, y de tanto caminar, Karin se había olvidado de su cansancio. Llegando a un punto en específico Ichigo saco del bolsillo izquierdo de sus jeans un pequeño y delgado aparato gris.

-Karin toma- le lanzo el móvil y esta lo recibió un poco sorprendida

-este es… mi móvil-afirmo examinando el aparato- pensé que se había perdido en la comisaria

-por suerte ishida lo recupero- el ojimiel se adelanto unos cuantos pasos- llámame cuando llegues al centro comercial

-espera, a qué demonios te refieres ichi-nii – pregunto la morena, totalmente confundida

-tengo unos cuantos asuntos que resolver, así que puedes pasear por ahí, hasta las doce- medio le grito cuando se había alejado lo bastante y se despidió con el brazo, desapareciendo entre la gente.

-ah- Karin chasco la legua y giro a la derecha en la avenida- bien iré a ese lugar- finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Un joven de 16 años, alto de piel clara, ojos turquesa y de cabello blanco que desafiaba a las leyes naturales, se recostó boca arriba en el pasto, de la colina, cerca de donde varios niños recién comenzaban un partido de futbol. Una corriente de aire soplo y jugó con sus cabellos. Cerró los ojos y dejo que el sonido del partido y el viento lo arrullaran.

Karin llego al viejo campo de futbol, donde solía jugar cuando estaba en secundaria, en el se llevaba a cabo un partido que parecía no tener mucho de haber empezado, miro fijamente cada uno de los movimientos de los jugadores, deseando algún día poder volver a estar ahí. Se sentó en el pasto, absorta de todo y estaba tan entretenida, que no se había percatado del bulto, junto a ella.

El chico con el número nueve, tenía la pelota, burlo a uno y dos del equipo contrario, se barrieron en su dirección, en ese momento la pelinegra creyó que el chico perdería el balón, pero este muy ingeniosamente, se aferro con los pies a la pelota y dio una maroma, catapultándolo en dirección a la red, metiendo un espectacular gol.

-gooolll!- festejo la chica levantándose un poco y elevando los brazos en forma de victoria, vio como los compañeros de equipo, del chico se arremolinaban alrededor de él y festejaban. De pronto sintió que la tierra debajo de ella, se desprendía y deslavaba, se resbalo y cayó sobre el bulto, del que no se había percatado hasta ese momento. –ah que daño, ¡¿eh?

-Hmmp- se quejo adolorido el joven, al abrir sus ojos, se topo con otros, unos de color ónix liquido, que lo miraban sorprendidos. Levanto un poco la cabeza-¿quién eres tu?-susurro adolorido y adormilado

-eh-el rubor se hizo presente en la pelinegra, al percatarse de la casi nula distancia entre el rostro del desconocido y el suyo. Abruptamente se separo de él, muy avergonzada.

-no vas a contestar niña ruidosa-gruño el peliblanco sentándose. La morocha frunció el ceño enojada.

-a quien demonios le dices niña ruidosa, eh, maldito niño de primaria- y en la frente del ojiturquesa apareció una latente venita.

-no me digas niño de primaria, para tu información mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro- le grito enojado- niña molesta y ruidosa

-así pues para tu información no soy una niña molesta y ruidosa, mi nombre es kurosaki Karin-le grito de igual forma, acercándose a él- niño de primaria

-ah-gruño colérico el chico y la miro fijamente a los ojos, ambos comenzaron con una incesante lucha de miradas y el peliblanco pudo notar que en los ojos de la morena había una profunda tristeza. Después de un rato la pelinegra corto el contacto visual y salto una sonora carcajada, el rostro se le descompuso a Toshiro, pero luego lo compuso y sonrió, soltando también una carcajada.

-es gracioso que me este peleando con un desconocido- le comento Karin, entre risas- hace mucho que no me reía igual

-tienes razón es gracioso y yo también hace bastante que no me reía así-dijo el peliblanco tratando de recuperar el aire.

Ya después de haberse recompuesto del momento, ambos se volvieron para mirar el partido.

-te gusta el futbol-Toshiro, afirmo más que preguntar

-desde que tengo memoria-sonrió la pelinegra mirándolo a los ojos- y ¿a ti? ¿Te gusta algún deporte?

-también me gusta el futbol-le devolvió la sonrisa- solía jugarlo, con mis primos y mi padre

-¿solías? Ahora porque ya no- a pesar de acabar de conocerse ambos se sentían a gusto con la presencia del otro y una gran confianza se genero entre ellos.

-mi papá viaja mucho y mis primos ya son mayores y tienen sus propias familias-hablo con nostalgia- pero trato de jugar una vez a la semana con los niños de la casa hogar

-vaya que amable-el partido estaba llegando a su fin, la morena saco su celular para mirar la hora, faltaba un cuarto para las doce- ah es tarde, tengo que irme- se levanto con rapidez y comenzó a trotar hacia la calle

-Karin- grito el ojiturquesa

-lo siento tengo que irme, hasta luego Toshiro- se despidió la morena echándose a correr.

-hasta luego- susurro el con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente se golpeo mentalmente, que rayos le pasaba, apenas la conocía y ya quería verla de nuevo-malditas hormonas- murmuro irritado, pero aun con la sonrisa en su rostro y preguntándose, el porque de la tristeza de la chica.

.

.

.

La kurosaki llego barrida al centro comercial, saco su móvil y llamo a su hermano.

-hola, ichi-nii ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto, tratando de regular su respiración

-"hola Karin, estoy en el café las noches, puedes venir" – pidió Ichigo desde el otro lado de la línea

-claro- y corto la línea. Siguió derecho y doblo en un pasillo, luego en otro, hasta que finalmente llego, a donde había una puerta y encima de esta un letrero de neón con la leyenda "LAS NOCHES", miro por el ventanal, pero este estaba cubierto por una manta, cosa que se le hizo rara, pero de igual manera entro, las luces estaban apagadas, y esto hizo que avanzara con cautela.

-!BIENVENIDA¡-gritaron todos los presentes al encender la luz, Karin dio un respingo por la sorpresa pero después sonrió y se acerco a sus amigos.

-bienvenida Karin-san- dijo Urahara Kisuke llegando junto a su esposa yoruishi

-bienvenida-murmuro el serio Byakuya a acompañado de Hisana y Rukia

-gracias chicos- le agradeció a todos los presentes, que entre ellos estaban, ishida, orihime, Chad, Renji, Tatsuki, keigo, mizuiro, etc. Además de su familia- todo esto fue obra suya cierto- les acuso a su hermana y a su madre quienes acababan de llegar junto a Ichigo

-sí, con ayuda de Ichigo y mía- le confirmo Rukia

-exacto, además fue muy fácil entretenerte, a veces eres muy ingenua igual que Rukia- comento Ichigo con un poco de burla, recibiendo un golpe en las costillas, por parte de la mencionada

-je-se rio la morena- de verdad muchas gracias.- Y por un momento a la mente se le vino la imagen de peliblanco.

-bien vamos a bailar y a comer- grito entusiasmada orihime, recibiendo un si grupal.

-nos vemos Toshiro- susurro al viento la morena

-¿dijiste algo Karin-chan?- pregunto Yuzu con una ceja levantada

-no nada- y ambas se fuero junto a los demás.

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen un review

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Tal vez sea el destino

Hola bueno aqui les traigo el segundo cap y gracias a:

anyi-tan 

IcePrincess1218

Mariposa-Infernal

Por sus reviews

Y a las que me dejaron alertas de historia favorita, sin olvidar a los que leen sin dejar comentarios

Declaimer Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de tite kubo

Cap. 2. Tal vez sea el destino

Karin se encontraba a muy tempranas horas de la mañana, en la cocina, buscando furtivamente en el refrigerador las sobras del estofado de la noche anterior. Cuando por fin dio con la sartén, la saco, se sirvió un poco en un plato, lo metió en el microondas y ajusto el tiempo para el recalentado. Se recargo contra el fregadero y masajeo sus sienes, ya había transcurrido alrededor de una semana desde su salida del reformatorio y la fiesta de bienvenida. Pero hace pocos días una idea, descabellada y suicida, se había formado en su mente.

Y era precisamente la de regresar al instituto. Ella sabía que tenía que volver tarde o temprano, pero debido al suceso del año pasado, dudaba, pero no era porque le diese miedo o algo, más bien era el hecho de que, varios de los integrantes de su familia se opondrían, por no decir todos, más sus amigos. Tenía que tomar una decisión y pronto, porque estaban a mediados de noviembre. El pitido del microondas, la saco de sus pensamientos, indicándole que ya podía sacar su desayuno de este.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- se cuestiono así misma en un susurro, clavándole el tenedor a la jugosa carne de su plato.

….

Después de desayunar, la morocha subió con sumo cuidado las escaleras, pues los demás integrantes de la familia, aun dormían plácidamente en sus camas, pero eso era de esperarse, siendo las 4:30 de la madrugada. Y si se preguntan qué rayos hacia ella, despierta a esa hora, las respuestas eran dos, la primera, se había acostumbrado a levantarse a esa hora durante un año entero, por que en aquel lugar, si no te levantabas temprano se acababa el agua y no podías bañarte hasta el siguiente, y la segunda, había tenido de nuevo la pesadilla de la semana pasada, pero con mas detalles y duración. Entro en la puerta con el numero 15 y se quito la pijama, saldría un rato de la casa, se coloco los jeans de color negro, una jersey azul claro y sobre esta una sudadera delgada, color verde oscuro.

Dejo una nota pegada en el refrigerador, avisando de su salida. Al salir de casa y aun sin rastros del sol, se percato de que el cielo estaba nublado, ya que ni una estrella se miraba y se veía bastante oscuro; emprendió paso en dirección desconocida.

.

.

.

El chico de ojos turquesa, se había levantado bastante temprano, teniendo una extraña sensación en el pecho. Se acomodo la cazadora blanca, con detalles negros en el gorro y botones, que llevaba sobre una remera gris de ¾ y termino de abrochar el cinturón a sus jeans azul marino. Bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a una cocina de diseño occidental y colores amenos. De una gaveta saco un tazón y una caja de cereal, sirviéndose un poco en el primero; se sirvió un vaso de leche y comenzó a desayunar. Al meter la primera cucharada a su boca, dirigió por instinto su mirada al reloj en la pared, eran la 4:40; demasiado temprano para estar despierto en vacaciones.

-¨ ¿será insomnio?¨- se pregunto mentalmente, devorando rápidamente su desayuno.

Al salir del apartamento, situado en uno de los condominios más lujos del centro de karakura; comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, dándose cuenta, aun con la ausencia de luz solar, de lo nublado que estaba el cielo, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia. Se subió la capucha para prevenir, una improvista llovizna.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que la pelinegra salió de casa y un poco cansada de caminar, se sentó en uno de los bancos del parque, al que había llegado sin darse cuenta. Miro con gesto sereno, como algunas personas salían a trotar, ya sea solas, con sus parejas o mascotas. Karin soltó una carcajada, cuando un enorme gran danés, salió corriendo al ver un gato, llevándose a rastras a su dueño.

-pochi, no corras- gritaba el delgado y debilucho hombre, de cabellera marrón, soltando la correa.

La morena, divertida, seguía con la vista, los intentos del hombrecillo, por atrapar al animal, y hubiera continuado viendo de no ser, porque un idiota tapo su cuadro de visión, era alto y de espalda ancha, llevaba puesta una cazadora blanca, con la capucha de color negro, sobre la cabeza. Se levanto con rapidez; pues quería saber cómo terminaría la historia, y se acerco al sujeto, le toco el hombro, para decirle que se quitara de en medio.

-oye tu….- pero cuando el joven se giraba, unos ladridos se escucharon cerca de ellos, muy cerca. El enorme animal de 80 kilos, en un intento de escapar de su amo, salto sobre la espalda del chico, tal fue la fuerza del empuje, que ambos jóvenes terminaron en el suelo, uno sobre el otro- tsk… que daño

-eh!... Karin- con los bruscos movimientos de la caída, la capucha se le había caído al joven, dejando su cabellera blanca al descubierto.

-to…Toshiro- exclamo realmente sorprendida la morena, durante un breve lapso de tiempo, ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose fijamente a los ojos; con unas sonrisas, que en otro momento los dos estarían de acuerdo en que eran verdaderamente estúpidas. Y entonces en un acto inconsciente, el ojiturquesa, acercaba cada vez más su rostro al de la morocha. Preguntándose cómo sería si la besara. Y ella pensaba, en como demonios no se había dado cuenta de que el albino, realmente era muy atractivo

-lo siento mucho, muchachos- se disculpo avergonzado el hombre, sacándolos a ambos de sus pensamientos. Se separaron abruptamente, un poco acalorados y sonrojados

-no hay problema- dijeron al unisonó. Toshiro se reprendía mentalmente, que demonios le pasaba, porque quería besar a Karin, una chica a la que solo había visto una vez y hace varios días, realmente estaba loco.

-pochi, no se salta así sobre la gente- regaño al gran danés el cual solo bajo la cabeza, aullando agudamente, como diciendo ¨lo siento¨. El hombre y pochi se despidieron de ambos- ¿no crees que ambos se ven realmente bien juntos?- le pregunto el pelicafé al perro, el cual movió la cola enérgicamente

Y volviendo con Karin y Toshiro, ambos ya se habían levantado del suelo y miraban en direcciones contrarias sin saber que decir.

-a caso siempre se nos va a hacer costumbre, encontrarnos así- rio la pelinegra, atreviéndose a mirarlo con una sonrisa, surcado sus labios

-espero que no, sino me llenare de moretones-le correspondió con otra sonrisa, el ojiturquesa de verdad estaba fascinado, era realmente extraño, que una chica desconocida, le sacase sonrisas tan espontaneas. Que muy difícilmente podían lograr sus amigos más cercanos.

-oh cierto- exclamo-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- la morocha comenzó a caminar seguida del peliblanco

-no lose, esta mañana-le comento Toshiro, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón- bueno no se podría decir mañana porque ni siquiera había amanecido, me desperté con ánimos de salir a caminar y mira termine encontrándome contigo

- yo también me desperté antes del amanecer, porque no podía dormir bien, y no sé , ni como acabe viniendo aquí- Karin se rasco la cabeza con confusión, de verdad ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a ese parque; solo había vagado por las calles.

-puede que, haya sido una coincidencia- acoto el peliblanco con voz pasiva

-o tal vez sea el destino- murmuro la pelinegra, con una media sonrisa-el que nos trajo a ambos- y el chico alcanzo a oír esto último. En su rostro se formo una mueca de entre felicidad y seriedad, detuvo su andar y miro fijo a la morena. Destino, no era precisamente la palabra favorita del ojiturquesa.

-ya lo creo-pronuncio con semblante serio y una fantasmal sonrisa en sus labios, porque gracias a la chica, había recordado algo no muy grato de su pasado.

-¿sabes? No te queda lo serio-le comento la morena haciendo una mueca de burla. Pues había notado, que el peliblanco se había puesto muy serio, cuando dijo la palabra, destino- te vez más viejo, que con el cabello blanco

-así pues, naci con este color de cabello y tu, cuando haces muecas, pareces una chiquilla de primaria-refuto él, frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a ella; olvidando por completo, aquel recuerdo amargo

-mira quien lo dice, niño de primaria-vocifero, enojada, por el comentario anterior, acercándose ella un paso.

-no que me veía más viejo- gruño sarcástico y el volvió a acercarse otro paso

.pero hablando así pareces un niño, _enano y de primaria_- Karin elevo un poco su tono, pero sin gritar, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras y acercándose más.

-pero si hasta soy media cabeza más alto que tu- le dijo con voz irónica, elevando la mano y haciendo notoria la diferencia de estatura, sus cuerpos se encontraba a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros y sus miradas, chocaban, como si de espadas se tratase, se podría decir que salían chispas. Ambos se miraron intensamente, tratando de que el otro se rindiera, sin logarlo ninguno de los dos.

-no vas a darte por vencida- mascullo el chico entre dientes, enojándose aun mas, joder, porque no se rendía de una buena vez esa chiquilla.

-hazlo tu primero- le contesto de igual forma, mierda, la voluntad de este chico era grande, la morocha frunció más el ceño, no iba a perder y menos contra él, que había demostrado el mismo calibre de voluntad y carácter que ella. La lucha de miradas siguió igual de intensa.

-ahhhh!-gritaron ambos frustrados, al ver la negativa del otro a ceder y voltearon en direcciones separadas. Karin dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse; dejando a un consternado Toshiro, que la miro cruzar la calle, con los labios entreabiertos

-hey a dónde demonios crees que vas, Karin- le grito el ojiturquesa, cruzándose la calle corriendo.

-me voy, no lo ves- le gruño molesta, que demonios le pasaba a este chico, gritando a media calle.

-ahh- Toshiro se sobo el puente de la nariz- está bien, lo siento- joder, ni siquiera con su padre cedía, pero lo hacía con esta desconocida, definitivamente su cerebro, no le funcionaba bien ese día.

-ah- la morena sonrió con burla, ella había ganado, ante la perpleja mirada del alvino- yo gane- Toshiro no se lo creía, esa chiquilla lo había engañado

-me engañaste- dijo entre dientes resoplando, cual caballo enojado

-supéralo- y en silencio, el peliblanco juro algún día devolvérsela. Y de pronto un rugido se escucho provenir del estomago del ojiturquesa, la pelinegra se giro y lo miro con una ceja en alto, este avergonzado y levemente sonrojado volteo la cara hacia la calle-

-que- dijo con el ceño fruncido y los labios en línea recta- tengo hambre

-que acaso no desayunaste-inquirió la pelinegra, tratando en vano de contener las risas.

-no me molestes, era demasiado temprano como para comer algo más que cereal y leche-gruño cerrando los ojos y frunciendo aun más el ceño.-

-Ven vamos, a almorzar, porque a mí también me está entrando hambre – le invito ella tendiéndole la mano, como si fuera un niño pequeño

-está bien- murmuro él cuando de nueva cuenta, su estomago rugió- conozco un lugar cerca de aquí

Fueron hasta un restaurante familiar, que se encontraba cerca de donde ellos, los dos entraron, y la camarera, vestida con un uniforme de una sola pieza color naranja pálido mas el delantal; los condujo hasta una de las mesas del centro

-¿qué es lo que van a ordenar?- interrogo la joven señora, sacando una libretita, Toshiro tomo el menú, le echo un vistazo rápido y lo dejo de nuevo sobre la mesa

-dos especiales y… ¿dos cafés con leche?- pregunto observando a la morena, que ojeaba el menú, preguntándose qué habría en el especial y que al escuchar la voz del peliblanco, lo miro y asintió. La señora lo anoto y se fue para hacer el pedido del joven.

-dime. ¿Porque has pedido dos especiales?- pregunto ella cerrando el menú

-porque ya he venido antes aquí, y créeme que lo único que te acabarías, es el especial- le dijo, con una media sonrisa

-¿porque? Acaso, la comida sabe mal o que- pregunto la pelinegra con desconcierto

-no, tienen buen sazón, pero las porciones…-acoto el ojiturquesa, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, en forma de señal para que mirara el platillo, que un hombre engullía a duras penas, ya que la proporción del plato, era enorme, dos pechugas, de pollo, con buen tamaño, acompañado de un enorme plato de arroz frito y una ensalada de frutos rojos. La morena sintió un poco de asco y pena por el pobre hombre.

Poco después.

-aquí están sus ordenes- la mesera les entrego dos platos de tamaño mediano, con tres panqueque cada uno y acompañados de huevos revuelto con jamón, también les dejo los cafés y los complementos para los panqueques, como eran la mantequilla y la miel de maple.

-que aproveche- dijeron ambos, una vez que la señora se fue y comenzaron a comer.

-Oye Toshiro- le llamo la morena, cuando este le daba un sorbo a su café y con la mirada la invito a continuar-¿qué edad tienes?

-16, pero porque lo preguntas- le contesto algo confundido

-no se supone que deberías estar en el instituto- hablo en voz baja

-si, pero es día de asueto, además supongo que tu también tienes 16 -ella asintió- también deberías estar en instituto, dime ¿a cuál asistes?

-iba al de karakura pero…-se cayó unos momentos- por ciertas razones debí continuar mis estudios en… otra parte

-yo asisto al instituto de karakura, como es que nunca te vi- dijo pensativo

-¿cuándo ingresaste?- le pregunto la pelinegra

-en febrero del curso anterior- le respondió

-yo deje de ir en diciembre, del mismo, así que es normal- pronuncio con tristeza, una que le calo en el fondo del alma al ojiturquesa, pero notando, el torturado semblante de la chica, sabía que no debía preguntar, pero lo hizo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto él automáticamente sin pensar

-la verdad yo…- la pelinegra no quería hablarle de eso o perdería al único amigo de su edad que había hecho después de tanto tiempo

-bueno, cuando quieras hablar de por qué lo dejaste, aquí estaré- Karin lo miro perpleja, este chico de verdad la sorprendía, él podía perfectamente leerle el pensamiento, y cuando estaba junto a él, parecía como si todo lo referente a hace un año se le olvidara por completo, al menos hasta ese momento, en que cayó en cuenta que el albino, también era un estudiante de la preparatoria en que ella…., dios acababa de percatarse que probablemente el sabría sobre eso, de pronto sintió ganas de devolver la mitad del platillo, que ya se había comido, trago gordo y su corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocadamente. Jamás en su vida, ni siquiera en el reformatorio, había sentido tanto miedo y angustia, como el de pensar que el sabría la verdad.

-….-dudosa bajo el tenedor y miro los ojos del chico, este la observaba, un tanto preocupado, puesto que el ambiente se había vuelto repentinamente tenso-tu….sabes….-comenzó a hablar pero el nudo que se formo en su garganta, volvió su voz un susurro apagado. De pronto se escucho un estridente sonido, proveniente del móvil en el bolsillo de la chica.

Karin lo saco y contesto sin mirar el remitente.

-bueno- del otro lado se escucho un grito de ¨cállense, de una maldita vez, ya contesto¨

-Karin, te escapase, ¿cierto? ¿dónde demonios estas?- gruñola voz de su hermano

-no me escape, deje una nota diciendo que saldría- le contesto frunciendo el ceño

-aquí no hay ninguna una nota- le espeto molesto

-revisaste el refrigerador- la morena se sobo el puente de la nariz

-en el refrigerador no ha—de pronto se cayó-estúpido viejo no miraste el refrigerador- grito cerca del auricular, casi dejando sorda a la morena.

-bien, voy a colgar llegare en un rato mas- alejo el aparato, cuando escucho los gritos del pelinaranja

-no te atrevas, Karin, lo haces y va— la morocha corto la llamada, sin dejar que Ichigo terminara su sermón, suspiro aliviada y agradeció internamente, la estupidez de su padre y la llamada de su hermano, pues la habían salvado

-¿te escapaste de casa?- le pregunto el ojiturquesa con una expresión un tanto divertida

-no, solo que a veces mi papa es un tonto-suspiro la morocha resignada, ante la innata estupidez de su padre- y mi hermano sigue sus pasos

-bueno vamos a terminar con esto para que puedas irte- el peliblanco se llevo un trozo de panque a la boca.

Después de almorzar ambos salieron del local, comenzaron a pasear por las calles de la ciudad, cabe decir que iban muy juntos y sus manos rosaban, Karin se había olvidado por completo, de la atmosfera tan tensa que se había formado hace rato y se dedicaba a observar las tiendas y a las personas que caminaban por la calle. Mientras Toshiro, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a la morena y a cada rato tenia la urgencia de mirarla de reojo; repentinamente se vieron envueltos en un mar de gente y por inercia la morocha le tomo de la mano haciendo que el ojiturquesa se sonrojara levemente ¨qué demonios, me estaré enfermando¨, pensó tocándose la frente y frunciendo el ceño.

-Toshiro, vamos para allá- la voz de Karin lo saco de sus pensamientos, observo que esta le señalaba una plaza comercial. Llegaron hasta esta y comenzaron a caminar frente a los locales.

Varios transeúntes ajenos a nuestra ¨pareja¨, sonreían a mirarlos, pues consideraban que ambos debían estar saliendo desde hace mucho, pues estaban tomados de la mano y cuando la pelinegra hacia un comentario, el peliblanco le sonreía a pesar de tener una expresión seria, cuando la chica se distraía. De un momento a otro el bolsillo de la chamarra del peliblanco comenzó a emitir un ring toné. El ojiturquesa saco el móvil y lo contesto aun sin soltar a la morena

-bueno…ah hola Mashiro-san- dijo con cortesía-

-Toshiro-kun, siento molestarte pero podrías venir, shintani no se siente bien- el albino soltó la mano de Karin.

-¿qué es lo que tiene?- pregunto repentinamente serio, por otro lado la pelinegra saco su móvil para verificar la hora y dejar que Toshiro atendiera lo que lo tenía tan preocupado .

-tiene un fiebre muy, muy alta, se queja mucho al respirar, no sabemos qué hacer, el doctor aun no llega y ya no se qué hacer Toshiro-kun, kensei no ha llegado-casi lloriqueo la voz, el peliblanco suspiro y frunció aun más el ceño.

-bien, voy para allá-contesto, colgando y girándose, al mismo tiempo la morena también se giro y ambos chocaron, tirando al suelo sus celulares.

-oh, diablos- murmuro la morena, al agacharse se percato de que ambos eran del mismo modelo y color-eh, ¿Cuál es el mío?-susurro, puso los ojos en blanco y tomo el primero que vio. Toshiro agarro el otro y se levanto.

-tengo que irme-aviso el ojiturquesa –nos vemos Karin-se despidió.

-nos vemos luego- y ambos se fueron.

.

.

.

En la noche Karin se tumbo sobre la cama y se puso una toalla en la cara, estaba mojada, después de todo acababa de bañarse, cerro los ojos y de pronto un ring toné desconocido para la morena, fue emitido por su celular, curiosa lo agarro.

-¿sí?- contesto.

-Karin hay un problema-declaro la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-To... ¿Toshiro?-pregunto confundida.

-al parecer, tenemos el celular equivocado- en el rostro de la pelinegra se formo una pequeña sonrisa.

-eso parece-murmuro.

-ah, ¿podemos vernos mañana?- pregunto con cansancio.-dime donde vives e ire mañana por la mañana-dijo, Karin se levanto.

-¿tienes un papel?-inquirió.

-Karin- llamo después de haber anotado la dirección

-Hm-dijo a modo de contestación.

-deberías pensar en regresar al instituto- sugirió, al parecer el albino no había olvidado la plática de esa mañana, para sorpresa de la pelinegra.

-si ya lo creo- dijo al aire- hasta mañana Toshiro- se despidió

-hasta mañana- y ambos colgaron.

CONTINUARA….

Por favor dejen reviews.

Espero que les haya gustado hasta la próxima


	3. Desición

Hola de nuevo aquí le traigo el Cap. 3

**Gracias a**

**Yue Yuna**

**Funny-life**

IcePrincess1218

Mariposa-Infernal

Por sus reviews

Declaimer Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a tite kubo

Cap. 3. Decisión

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando….

-ichigooo!- grito isshin saltando con la intención de pegarle un patada en la cara a su primogénito, el cual acaba de entrar por la puerta y muy apenas lo esquivo.

-viejo loco así no se saluda- gruño el peli naranja con una venita en la frente; después de haberle dado un puñetazo a su padre en las costillas y habiéndolo mandado a volar contra la pared.

-bien hecho hijo- dijo el pelinegro con orgullo y aun con la cara pegada al muro.

-buenos días ichi-nii- saludo Karin, quien traía unos platos y los ponía en la mesa- buenos días, Rukia-nee.

-buenos días Karin- Rukia le correspondió el saludo.

-buenos días mi trasero- mascullo entre dientes Ichigo remangándose la remera beige que traía.

-que negativo- comento la morocha sentándose.

-esta de mal humor- acoto la kuchiki sentándose al lado de Ichigo.

-y como no voy a estarlo, si el tarado de mi papá nos despierta a las 5 de la madrugada, todavía tengo sueño- el pelinaranja bostezo- dime Karin, que acaso tú no tienes sueño- agrego mirando que la morena aun llevaba puesta la pijama, la cual consistía en una pantalonera deportiva negra y una sudadera blanca de ¾.

-no para nada- le contesto encogiéndose de hombros, y era verdad lo que decía, la noche anterior había dormido como no lo había hecho desde hace más de un año y eso se debía a que no había tenido aquella pesadilla, extrañamente, después de haber escuchado la voz de Toshiro, algo en ella se tranquilizo de momento. Y mientras pensaba en el peliblanco su rostro se suavizaba, tornándose en uno de felicidad; claro esto no paso desapercibido para su hermano, ni mucho menos para la ojiazul.

-buenos días hijo, Rukia-chan- saludo Masaki entrando seguida de Yuzu, ambas cada una con una sartén.

-buenos días onii-chan, Rukia-chan-sonrió Yuzu, Masaki comenzó a repartir el desayuno, el cual era arroz con curry.

-curry- mascullo isshin sentándose en su silla- muy bien, perfecto para darnos energía para todo el día- dijo sumamente emocionado.

-¿de dónde demonios salió?- pregunto el ojimarron por lo bajo con un tic en el ojo. Pasados unos minutos, ya todos estaban sentados y desayunando, llevando una ¨normal¨ y ¨pacifica¨ conversación en familia.

-bien viejo, explícanos por que nos despertaste TAN TEMPRANO- salto a preguntar Ichigo remarcando las últimas palabras con algo de molestia.

-pues será una sorpresa, y para eso necesitaremos tu camioneta- el pelinegro le guiño el ojo y levanto el pulgar.

-eso no me responde lo que te pregunte- le grito enfadado.

-oh no- exclamo isshin horrorizado- no me digas que, interrumpí el encargo de mis nietos- dramatizo el hombre- soy un mal padre, soy un mal abuelo- lloriqueo, haciendo que Rukia casi se ahogara con el agua que bebía, la ojiazul se puso roja de pies a cabeza e Ichigo no se quedaba atrás pues su rostro parecía un semáforo.

-que estupideces dices viejo- grito a todo pulmón el pelinaranja levantándose de golpe-mama dile algo- agrego con exasperación, Masaki solo meneo la cabeza, ya muchos años atrás que se había dado por vencida en tratar de hacer que su marido dejara en paz a su hijo.

Karin trataba de ignorar los reclamos de Ichigo y los lloriqueos de su padre, en otro momento, ya habría golpeado a la vieja cabra, para que se callara y dejara desayunar en paz, pero se había prometido, que trataría de tolerarlo un poco mas; o al menos darle un poco más de tiempo limite a su paciencia.

-no, así nunca seré abuelo, mi hijo no tendrá descendencia- balbuceaba el pelinegro huyendo de su primogénito.

Cuando la pelinegra estaba a punto de intervenir, el sonido del timbre se escucho, se levanto con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, camino hasta la puerta.

-quien será a esta hora- murmuro para si, abriendo la puerta.

-buenos días- hablo Toshiro con voz suave y una media sonrisa, por un momento el rostro de la pelinegra se congelo de la sorpresa, pero después una cálida sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Toshiro- su nombre salió más como un suspiro que una confirmación- buenos días, pasa- le invito haciéndose a un lado, el albino entro y Karin cerró la puerta y al instante los gritos de su hermano dejaron de escucharse y cualquier otro sonido proveniente de algún integrante de la familia; claro de esto la morena ni cuenta se dio.

-siento venir tan temprano, pero tengo que ir al instituto- se disculpo el ojiturquesa.

-eso puedo notarlo- ironizo divertida la morena, señalando la mochila y las ropas del peliblanco, quien vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y un suéter azul oscuro y además una chamarra color negra con gris.

-eh, sí- el ojiturquesa miro a otro lado, sintiéndose tonto por decir lo obvio.

-ah cierto el móvil, ven, espérame en la sala- él albino se quito los zapatos y siguió a la morena por el pasillo, hasta entrar a una habitación, con una decoración sencilla, pero acogedora, que hizo que el chico se sintiera confortado.-espera aquí ahora regreso.

La pelinegra salió por el lumbral, perdiéndose de la vista del peliblanco, este recorrió con la mirada cada rincón de la habitación y poso su vista en una serie de marcos de fotos que se encontraban sobre una repisa, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a ellos y los observo minuciosamente.

-hmm que….linda- susurro la última palabra, al mirar una foto donde la morocha, tendría alrededor de 7 años y estaba vestida con un uniforme de futbol, tenía un pie sobre el balón y sonreía a la cámara haciendo un signo de victoria. Después pozo su vista en otra foto donde, se encontraba Karin, junto a una niña castaña y a una hermosa mujer de ondulado cabello castaño, que sonreía tan cálidamente a ambas niñas y detrás a un hombre de cabellera negra y un chico de cabellos naranjas y ceño fruncido. Unos pasos se escucharon desde la entrada de la sala, el albino se giro creyendo que sería la morena.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- Pregunto seco el pelinaranja, Toshiro lo miro con indiferencia, ese joven era el chico de la foto.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro- respondió con voz firme. Pegados al marco de la entrada se encontraba isshin, Yuzu, Rukia y Masaki estaba detrás del pelinegro, mirando con mucho interés al visitante.

-hey tu enano….- se acerco a él y le puso una mano en la cabeza, esto hizo enojar al albino quien le dirigió una mirada congelante al ojimarron.

-Toshiro- llamo desde las escaleras la pelinegra- le he cargado la batería- estaba tan entretenida mirando por última vez el aparato, que no noto a su familia en el marco de la puerta-tam... ¿ichi-nii qué haces?- pregunto molesta.

-Karin dime, quien es este mocoso- Ichigo se giro con una ceja en alto.

-es un amigo que conocí hace unos días, así que ichi-nii déjalo- se acerco a ellos, el pelinaranja se alejo del albino, con el ceño fruncido, y ahora qué rayos le ocurría a su hermana- perdona a mi hermano a veces es grosero, toma- se disculpo la morocha, ofreciéndole el móvil, el ojiturquesa suspiro sonoramente y tomo el aparato.

-no importa-dijo con desinterés, del bolsillo de la chamarra saco el móvil de Karin- por cierto espero y no te moleste que haya agregado mi número a tu agenda.

-está bien, y espero que a ti tampoco te importe que haya hecho lo mismo- sonrió la pelinegra agarrando el celular, el albino le regalo una media sonrisa.

-me parece bien- y todos excepto Ichigo notaron un cambio repentino en el ambiente.

-dime ¿ya has desayunado?- pregunto la morena- oh va a gruñirte el estomago como ayer.

-ahhh, ya lo hice- respondió el ojiturquesa levemente sonrojado y frunciendo el ceño.

-si claro, seguramente, un vaso de leche y cereal-se burlo la morocha.

-oye no todos tenemos tiempo en la mañana- gruño avergonzado el albino.

-cierto, pero al menos deberías comer mejor- le comento la pelinegra- o sino estarás peor que un perro desnutrido, dormido a la mitad del día.

-jajá, que graciosa- gruño sarcástico el ojiturquesa, bajando hasta su altura- pero yo no soy ningún perro desnutrido ni mucho menos me duermo, tal vez eso le pase a las niñas ruidosas como tú.

-já no me hagas reír niño de primaria- Karin frunció el ceño y elevo un poco el rostro-aquí al que le habla su estomago es a otro.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, tratando de hacer que el otro se retractara, sin ningún éxito, como siempre. Toshiro por un instante bajo la guardia, perdiéndose en los ojos de la pelinegra y esto mismo le paso a ella, que también se perdió en los ojos turquesas de él. Y en cuestión de segundos ya no era una pelea de voluntades ni nada por el estilo, simplemente, ambos se miraban intensamente.

-esto ya no me está gustando- gruño Ichigo enfadado.

-estamos haciendo esto de nuevo- Karin rompió el contacto visual, echándose a reír.

-ya lo creo- murmuro Toshiro desviando la mirada hacia una de las paredes de la sala, y riendo por lo bajo.

-¿eso …-comenzaron isshin y Masaki.

-….podría ser….- continuo Rukia.

-….amor? -susurro Yuzu con una sonrisa.

-oh oye ¿no se te hace tarde para el instituto?- pregunto la pelinegra parando de reír, inmediatamente, el peliblanco miro el reloj del móvil, eran las 7:10.

-demonios- mascullo entre dientes, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida seguido de Karin- buenos días- dijo cuando paso al lado de la familia de la morocha.

-¿pero qué?- dijo la morena, viendo a su hermana, su cuñada, a su padre y a su madre, en el marco de la puerta. Toshiro se puso los zapatos, y Karin lo imito poniéndose unas sandalias, ya arreglaría más tarde cuentas con su familia. Abrió la puerta y el peliblanco salió, dio unos pasos y se dio la media vuelta, pues acababa de recordar algo importante.

-Karin- llamo con voz grave- que has pensado sobre lo que te pregunte ayer.

-ayer…- susurro la morena sin comprender, pero pronto recordó a lo que se refería el albino-aun no decido nada, pero te aseguro que serás el primero en saberlo cuando lo haga.

-espero que así sea- se miraron por última vez- hasta luego.

-hasta luego- se despidieron, y la morena cerró la puerta y al darse la vuelta….

-Karin-chan ¿acaso era tu novio?- pregunto sonriente Yuzu, haciendo que la pelinegra se sonrojara a más no poder.

-no claro que no, simplemente es un amigo que conocí hace unos días- se defendió nerviosa la morena.

-claro y ya son tan íntimos que se llaman por sus nombres y sin honorifico- bramo irritado el pelinaranja.

-no seas celoso- le regaño Rukia.

-ahí mi niña está creciendo, Masaki- lloriqueo isshin en los brazos de su esposa.

-cariño, nos lo hubieras contado- sonrió Masaki, dándole golpecitos a isshin en la espalda.

-ahhh no se dé que me hablan- la morocha comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia las escaleras- además que no íbamos a algún sitio- trato en vano de desviar el tan, incomodo, tema.

-¡ah, no ahora mismo me explicas, que fue eso de "oh va a gruñirte el estomago como ayer" que le dijiste a ese mocoso de pelo teñido!- grito Ichigo furioso.

-ichi-nii – la morena se paró en seco- el cabello de él es natural-"al menos eso creo" agrego en su mente- y si vamos a teñidos, aquí el único que parece teñírselo eres tú.

-eh, claro que es natural- el ojimarron señalo su propio cabello -¿y ahora que maldito mosco te pico, porque lo defiendes tanto?¿ni que fuera tu único amigo?

-porque es **mi único amigo**- remarco finalmente subiendo por las escaleras, estaba realmente molesta y avergonzada, pero mas que eso, se había vuelto a sentir triste. Aquellas palabras habían dejado en blanco al pelinaranja. Como carajos se le pudo olvidar, que la pelinegra había perdido a todas las amistades de su edad, debido a _**ese**_ incidente.

-idiota, eres un idiota- dijeron al unisonó, isshin, Rukia, Yuzu y Masaki, por increíble que parezca estas últimas dos.

.

.

.

.

El ojiturquesa caminaba pausadamente por las calles, rumbo al instituto de Karakura, saco su teléfono y se dirigió a la agenda, busco con paciencia el nombre de la morocha, hasta que lo encontró simplemente como Karin, pico el botón de opciones y reparo en editar nombre, lo borro y comenzó a deletrear con gran destreza.

_M-i -n-i-ñ-a –r-u-i-d-o-s-a_

Lo guardo y observo detenidamente el nombre de identificación, sonrió por inercia e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que había puesto MI al empezar, por dios qué demonios le pasaba a su cerebro, cerro el aparato y se dio dos buenos golpes en la frente, en qué demonios estaba pensando al escribir eso, era cierto que la chica le atraía en cierto sentido, pero de verdad ¿era a tal grado?. Suspiro sonoramente y cuando estaba dispuesto a borrarlo se percato de que ya había llegado a la escuela, así que lo guardo en su bolsillo, entro con una mirada congelante, varias estudiantes de los tres cursos, lo miraban intensamente, casi queriéndoselo comer, pero él las ignoro, como lo hacía desde que entro. Entro al edificio, no sin antes dirigir, como todos los días, una mirada a la estructura en escombros, a unos cuantos metros del edificio principal, que había sido carcomida por el fuego dos meses antes de su llegada, todos los días se preguntaba que había sucedido en aquel lugar, que había dejado ese edificio en ese estado, en una ocasión, se lo pregunto a uno de los estudiantes de un curso mas grande, y este con mucho temor le había respondido "es mejor que no lo sepas" y entro sin más. Cruzo los pasillos, recibiendo un saludo, cada cinco minutos, hastiado de todo eso, frunció el ceño, diciéndole con la mirada a cada persona que se le acercara un "aléjate o pagaras las consecuencias".

-buenos días shiro-chan- apenas puso un pie dentro del aula y una chica de cabellos rosados se abalanzo sobre el- ¿tienes dulces?.

-no yachiru- exclamo con molestia apartando a la chica de extraños ojos rubí.

-yachiru-san aqui tengo unos cuantos- dijo la muchacha de cabello color chocolate recogido en un chongo, alzando una bolsita llena de caramelos.

-siiiii!- grito feliz la pelirosa tomando los dulce y empezándolos a comer como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

-gracias, momo - pronuncio el ojiturquesa sobándose el puente de la nariz- no sé que habría hecho durante todo el día trayéndola encima.

-tranquilo, sabes que siempre traigo de esas bolsitas, para esto casos- le sonrió la pelicafe, y este se la devolvió.

-tan temprano y ya con sus muestras de amor- dijo con sorna un chico de cabeza rapada.

-cállate Madarame - gruño el albino con una venita hinchada.

-las discusiones no son nada bonitas en la mañana- reprocho un joven de cabello negro, largo y con unas cejas extrañas.

-buenos días yumichika-san- saludo momo, ignorando por completo, la pelea verbal entre el peliblanco y el rapado. La campana sonó, poniendo fin a la pelea que si no se detenía se iría a los golpes, todos tomaron asiento y el profesor de matemáticas entro.

-bien chicos hoy veremos trinomios cuadrados perfectos- dijo empezando a escribir en la pizarra.

-x2 –2x–24 =0- susurro Toshiro, escribiendo la operación en su cuaderno y sacando como resultado 6, el profesor anoto otros 4 ejercicios y el los resolvió de inmediato.

-bien chicos denme las repuestas- dijo el profesor después de un rato, el ojiturquesa fue el único en levantar la mano. El maestro lo felicito, pues como siempre él era el único en tener tan rápida y correctamente bien hechos sus ejercicios, los minutos pasaron, hasta que nuevamente la campana sonó y la maestra de anatomía entro. La clase trato sobre los diferentes, modelos anatómicos de los pulmones, el peliblanco estaba tan aburrido, eso ya se los sabía de memoria, de hecho todo de todas las materias ya lo había estudiado cuando niño, mientras sus padres trabajaban el se dedicaba a leer los complicados libros de, química, física etc., que había en su casa. Casi sin darse cuenta saco su móvil, puso el contacto de Karin, para enviarle un mensaje y comenzó a escribir. Esta sería la primera vez que hacia eso en clase, pero siendo la morena con quien hablaría, no le importo.

_¿Qué haces?- _ mando el mensaje y un minuto después el aparato comenzó a vibrar, por la respuesta de la pelinegra.

_Estoy con mi familia en la reserva a las afueras de la ciudad- _leyó el mensaje y comenzó a teclear la respuesta.

_Así que por eso estaban despiertos tan temprano_- y lo envió, y de nuevo la respuesta llego.

_Si. No se supone que estas en la escuela, ¿Qué haces enviando mensajes?-_ el peliblanco rio por lo bajo y volvió a escribir.

_Estoy aburrido, ya sé todo lo de las clases, además tu que me dices si ni vienes_- le respondió y de nuevo la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

_Tienes razón, pero que harás si te descubren y te quitan tu teléfono_- el ojiturquesa sonrió y contesto.

_Simple, si me quitan el móvil compro otro- _lo envió.

_Dices eso tan a la ligera, como si tuvieras mucho dinero- _recibió la respuesta de Karin.

_Tengo algo. Y dime ¿qué haces allá?-_ mando el mensaje.

_Aburrirme, el viejo y mi hermano están haciendo una competencia de a ver quien pesca mas truchas-_ la sonrisa en su rostro no había desaparecido en todo el rato. Y así siguieron con su conversación vía mensaje de texto, durante toda la mañana.

_Ya has comido, y como quedo al final el marcador_- lo envió y espero paciente la respuesta.

_Viejo-3 ichi-nii-27, y si ya comí, mama preparo unas cuantas truchas- _cuando estaba a punto de responderle un grito casi lo deja sordo.

-kyaaaa! Shiro-chan esta mensajeandose con alguien- grito eufórica yachiru.

-ahh, que demonios haces en mi lugar yachiru, aun estamos en clase- dijo tapándose los oídos.

-en realidad es la hora del almuerzo- le corrigió Hinamori.

-así que por eso estabas distraído- dijo ikkaku con un pan en la boca.

-a ver de quien se trata- yumichika, que no había dicho nada hasta el momento, le quito el teléfono de las manos al peliblanco y antes de que si quiera pudiera leerlo toshiro ya se lo había arrebatado.

-no seas entrometido, Ayesawa- y salió del salón rumbo a la azotea.

.

.

.

.

Y en la carretera de regreso a Karakura, el teléfono de la pelinegra comenzó a vibrar, era la respuesta del ojiturquesa.

_Nos vemos después, enseguida tengo deportes- _la morocha escribió un simple .

_Está bien_- y lo envió. El viento golpeaba fuertemente sus mejillas a ella, a Ichigo y Rukia les había tocado ir de regreso en la parte trasera de la troca, con todas las cosas y las hieleras con pescados. Media hora después, se encontraban parados en uno de los semáforos del centro de la ciudad y Karin aprovecho para bajar de un brinco del vehículo.

-eh, ¿Dónde demonios vas Karin?- pregunto Ichigo tratando de pararse pero dos enormes bolsas se lo impedían, la morena camino hasta la ventanilla del copiloto, en donde iba su madre y en medio Yuzu.

-Karin-chan- exclamo la castaña menor sorprendida.

-adelántense a casa, quiero ir a un sitio- le dijo a isshin, el cual le dedico una mirada preocupada, pero luego relajo el rostro.

-cuando hallas terminado, regresa pronto a casa- le contesto el pelinegro con una voz cálida.

-bien. Adiós- se despidió de ellos cuando el semáforo se puso en verde. Karin siguió caminando, hasta atravesar una gran avenida, cruzo dos calles más doblo en la esquina y siguió derecho hasta llegar a una enorme escalera de piedra .La pelinegra no necesitaba ver el camino, por el cual iba, sabía perfectamente, que en la cima de aquellas escaleras, se encontraba el cementerio de la ciudad. Mientras caminaba, reflexionaba, acerca de todo, de su salida del reformatorio, su renuencia a la propuesta de Toshiro, sobre sus pesadillas, todo era causado por un simple hecho, su cobardía. Anduvo en silencio hasta que llego al lugar que deseaba, el mausoleo de la familia Asakura, se dirigió hasta una de las bien cuidadas lapidas de mármol, se hinco sobre el pasto y miro con gran dolor y tristeza el nombre grabado en ella.

-Naoki- susurro, recorriendo con sus dedos la piedra- siento no haber venido desde el juicio- sonrió con tristeza- perdóname por mi culpa has terminado así- se lamento- por favor dime, tú que siempre fuiste la voz de mi razón, ¿qué hago?- pregunto al aire, como si el dueño de aquella tumba pudiera responderle, como había hecho, cuando aún estaba vivo.

Cerca de ahí una siniestra figura, observaba con furia a la morena, con sus manos apretaba y destrozaba el ramo de flores, que hasta hace poco eran destinadas, para aquel sepulcro, que la pelinegra visitaba.

-kurosaki Karin-pronuncio lenta y pausadamente, con la voz cargada de odio y veneno.

-lo siento, de verdad- se disculpo la morocha, levantándose, y de pronto, sintió peligro a su alrededor, con cautela, dirigió su mirada a todo el lugar, cerciorándose de que no habría alguien más y al comprobar que estaba sola, nuevamente emprendió camino, pero esta vez al instituto de Karakura, no sabía exactamente porque pero algo le ordenaba ir allí.

.

.

.

.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde y la campana que daba fin al día escolar resonó por todo el plantel y una turba de estudiantes salió de él, el peliblanco, queriéndose ahorrar problemas, se quedo sentado en su pupitre observando el cielo desde la ventana.

-¿no vas a irte, Toshiro-kun?- le pregunto la pelicafe, guardando sus cuadernillos en su mochila.

-si- dijo seco levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas, salió por la puerta seguido de Hinamori- dime, hoy te veras de nuevo con izuru

-tenemos una cita dijo que me recogería en la entrada- le respondió con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

-dile que más le vale que te trate bien o ya vera quien soy- agrego con voz ronca y era verdad lo que él decía, pues apreciaba mucho a la pelicafe, podría decirse que la quería, como lo hacía un hermano mayor y no más. Ambos salieron del edificio y el peliblanco, dirigió su mirada a la estructura quemada, sorprendido, miro entre el tumulto de gente a Karin que se encontraba parada frente a los escombros.

Lo que el ojiturquesa no sabía era que él no había sido el único en percatarse de la presencia de la morena, varios estudiantes, de segundo y tercer año, también lo habían hecho, y la miraban con, miedo, odio y repugnancia.

-Toshiro-kun- le llamo en voz alta la chica a su lado.

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunto apuradamente volviendo su mirada a donde según él estaba Karin, pero ella ya no estaba, aturdido le prestó atención a su amiga.

-llevo un minuto hablándote ¿qué fue lo que paso?- le pregunto preocupada.

-…nada…eso creo- murmuro tan bajo lo último que la chica no alcanzo a oírlo.

-te decía que allá esta Kira, nos vemos- se despidió de él y se fue corriendo a abrazar a un joven alto de cabello rubio.

-esa era Karin- dijo al aire, pero creyendo que solo había sido su imaginación se dispuso a regresar a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran pasadas de la 8 de la noche, y la familia kurosaki se encontraba cenando, Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron a cenar, y entre las conversaciones la morena supo que era hora de decirles, lo que había decidido a partir de ese día.

-papa- llamo con voz seria, recibiendo un silencio en general- he decidido que a partir del lunes empezare a asistir de nuevo al instituto de Karakura- agrego con decisión es sus palabras.

-¡que!- hubo un grito ahogado de parte de todos los presentes, que la miraban horrorizados.

-¡tú no puedes regresar¡-bramo enojado Ichigo levantándose.

-Ichigo tiene razón, no debes regresar- su voz se volvió totalmente seria.

-Karin-chan es peligroso- musito atemorizada Yuzu .

-voy a hacerlo, tengo que enfrentarlo- la pelinegra se mantuvo firme, isshin cerró los ojos.

-¿es eso lo que quieres hacer?- pregunto serio.

-si- respondió sin dudar, el pelinegro suspiro sonoramente y miro a los ojos de su esposa buscando respuestas, esta le dijo con la mirada que la dejara hacerlo.

-bien, no me opondré, mañana mismo iré al instituto- a Ichigo se le desencajo el rostro, apretó el puño y lo estrello contra la mesa.

-papá, no puedes permitir que se exponga así- chillo con desespero Yuzu.

-lo siento Yuzu- se disculpo la morena bajando la mirada.

-no, no puedo permitir que te dañen- gruño Ichigo, el quería mucho a sus hermanas y no podía darse el lujo de desprotegerlas. Rukia lo tomo del brazo, y le se giro en su dirección, solo para ver como esta negaba con la cabeza.

-no, Ichigo ella ya tomo su decisión- Ichigo la miro impotente.

-ten por seguro que tu padre y yo te apoyaremos- le dijo Masaki, brindándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-gracias- susurro.

La pelinegra se tiro sobre la cama estaba cansada, puesto que ya pasaban de las diez, respiro hondo y miro el techo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Al final Ichigo lo había aceptado, claro diciéndole, que cualquier cosa que sucediera se lo tendría que decir, la que no lo había asimilado por completo había sido Yuzu, que se había soltado llorando, y Rukia la consoló. Pensó un poco en la razón que la había llevado a tomar tal riesgo.

**Flash back**

Hoy había llegado al instituto cuando aun había estudiantes, fácilmente se dio cuenta que no era para nada bienvenida, pues el ambiente era de un total rechazo, a pesar de que no todos se había percatado de su presencia, pero ella necesitaba ir de nueva cuenta a ese lugar y ver las consecuencias de su irresponsabilidad, ver otra vez aquella destrucción que **ella **había provocado, al observar los escombros, y quien sabe porque, pero tuvo la necesidad de mirar al edificio principal y ahí fue donde vio al peliblanco, su semblante era sereno y tenia ligeramente el ceño fruncido, tuvo miedo de que la viera así que salió lo más rápido posible de ahí, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, fue cuando lo supo, ella tenía que enfrentarlo, no podía temer permitirse perder a la única persona que se ha interesado en ella y no la ha juzgado, por mentiras como esa.

**Fin del flash back**

La morocha giro su cuerpo y tomo el celular, y llamo al peliblanco.

-hola- se oyó contestar al joven- ¿Karin?

-hola- la morena suspiro- ya tome mi decisión.

-¿y cual es?- pregunto sereno.

-volveré- la pelinegra sonrió con agonía

CONTINUARA…

Perdón por la tardanza.

Por favor dejen reviews

Hasta luego.


	4. Una verdad aterradora

Hola aquí les traigo el 4 cap.

Espero que lo disfruten

gracias a:

mamori uzumaki uchiha

**Funny-life**

IcePrincess1218

Mariposa-Infernal

Gracias a los que me dejaron review y a los que no

Declaimer: Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a tite kubo.

Cap. 4 Una verdad aterradora.

Lunes 7:15 am. Primer día en instituto

Karin, vestía el uniforme del instituto de Karakura, que constaba de una falda negra, una camisa blanca y un listón rojo, además de sus calcetas blancas, también llevaba puesta una cazadora azul marino. La morocha caminaba con paso decidido por las calles aledañas al instituto, que se hallaban atestadas de estudiantes, los cuales algunos, de segundo y tercer año la reconocieron y la observaban con desprecio. Al pasar por la puerta de la escuela, cientos de pares de ojos, se posaron en ella, y miles de murmullos estallaron a su alrededor, si al fin había pisado el infierno.

-es ella, no puedo creerlo, saiko-hi regreso- dijo un chico

-¿Por qué regreso?- pregunto una chica a otra

-es mejor que se hubiera quedado donde estaba- dijo otro

-habrá venido a vengarse- murmuro atemorizada una chica castaña

.

.

-sería mejor que estuviera muerta- pronuncio lenta y pausadamente una figura negra desde el tercer piso, que observaba a la morena con odio puro.

.

.

La pelinegra avanzo por el patio, tratando de hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios de sus compañeros, se detuvo poco antes de entrar y se giro, para mirar un enorme roble en el patio del colegio y un recuerdo se vino a su mente.

_**Flash back**_

….…

_**La oscuridad lo cubría todo, el silencio, era lo único que se escuchaba. Karin sentía los ojos pesados y se sentía como si estuviera suspendida en un vacio sofocante.**_

_**-¿dónde estoy?- susurro lo ojinegra aletargada.**_

_**-Karin- llamo una pasiva voz grave, la pelinegra no se inmuto- Karin despierta.**_

_**-Naoki…..- abrió los ojos y una intensa luz la cegó.**_

…_**.**_

_**La pelinegra abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose, con unos ámbares que la miraban divertido, el dueño de esa mirada era un chico de no más de 15 años, de cabellos castaño oscuro y apariencia vaga. El chico se encontraba en cunclillas, con su rostro muy cerca del de la morena.**_

_**-Karin, no deberías dormir aquí - rio el ojiambar**_

_**-cállate Naoki- la morocha se sonrojo tenuemente, al percatarse de la cercanía de su amigo.**_

_**-ohh- exclamo maravillado el castaño- te has puesto colorada**_

_**-no es cierto e invades mi espacio personal- negó la morena empujándolo levemente, y el chico cayó de espaldas.**_

_**-ah que brusca eres- le dijo sentándose**_

_**-ay por favor ni te empuje tan fuerte- la morocha se cruzo de brazos- y donde has dejado a Yuzu, pensé que se irían a casa juntos**_

_**-si… pero a último momento le invitaron al centro comercial y se ha ido hace rato- el castaño se recargo contra el árbol, donde hasta hace unos momentos la pelinegra dormía.- además creo que siempre es realmente divertido verte dormir.**_

_**-ah, deja de decir cosas tan descuidadas- le regaño la pelinegra, acentuándose su sonrojo.**_

_**-sabes Karin- repentinamente la voz del ojiambar se torno seria- tu y Yuzu son las personas más preciadas para mí y las protegeré a toda costa- la morocha lo miro estañada.**_

_**-¿a qué viene esa declaración tan seria?- le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, Naoki solo estiro los brazos y miro el cielo.**_

_**-en realidad no lo sé- le contesto, regalándole a la ojinegra una sonrisa despreocupada.**_

_**-tonto- rio la morocha.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

-"Naoki, ahora que recuerdo, esa fue la última conversación que tuvimos"- pensó Karin con tristeza entrando al edificio principal. Conforme avanzaba, lo acontecido afuera, no se hizo esperar y pronto miradas despectivas, desconfiadas y murmullos, así como teorías de porque regresaba, inundaron los pasillos de la institución, así continuo la situación hasta que llego al aula 2-1. Se recargo contra la pared, pasados unos minutos la campana sonó y un hombre de unos 40 años, de cabello castaño y vestido con un traje gris, pasó frente a la morocha.

-buenos días, shintaro-sensei- saludo con voz monótona la morena, a lo que el profesor no reacciono nada bien, puesto que el maletín donde cargaba con sus cosas fue a dar al suelo, el hombre giro medio rostro, se le notaba pálido y sudoroso, recogió muy rápido su maletín sin quitarle la vista de encima a la ojinegra.

-ku-kurosaki- tartamudeo, con una expresión de terror. Karin suspiro, sabía que esto pasaría, que los alumnos y maestros no tomarían nada bien su regreso.

-podemos pasar- le dijo seria, a lo que el profesor abrió rápidamente la puerta y entro seguido de la morena. Apenas y puso un pie dentro, todos los alumnos se callaron y la observaron aterrorizados. La pelinegra dio un visto rápido y para su sorpresa, se encontró con los ojos turquesas de Toshiro, este la miraba con una imperceptible sonrisa, pues no se esperaba estar en el mismo grupo que la morocha, miro a su alrededor por el repentino silencio y observo las miradas que sus compañeros le dirigían a la pelinegra, se quedo algo confuso, pues no entendía tal comportamiento de éstos.

-a-adelante, pre-preséntate kurosaki- le indico el nervioso hombre. La ojinegra dio un paso al frente.

-mi nombre es kurosaki Karin, pero muchos de ustedes me conocerán como Saiko-hi*-pronuncio con melancolía lo último, el albino abrió los ojos con deliberada sorpresa, había escuchado bien o Karin se había llamado a sí misma, psicópata del fuego*(N/A Toshiro traduce lo que significa Saiko-hi).

-pu-puedes sentarte detrás de Hitsugaya-san- dijo el profesor ubicándose con su lista- el ultimo asiento de la tercera fila.- Karin avanzo en silencio hasta el lugar indicado por el maestro, al pasar junto a Toshiro este no se movió ni un centímetro ni dijo algo, aun seguía muy conmocionado por la presentación de la morena.

Las horas pasaban y la tensión en el ambiente no disminuía en lo absoluto, el profesor de cada materia a cada 5 minutos observaba a la kurosaki y sus compañeros no dejaban de mirarla de reojo. Los únicos que verdaderamente ignoraban el ambiente y escuchaban la clase eran, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru y Momo; puesto que el albino se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos.

"¿por qué se dijo así misma Saiko-hi? Y este ambiente… es uno de total rechazo, no entiendo que es lo que pasa, no se supone que ella ya estuvo en est-….." Toshiro detuvo su propios pensamientos y recordó la plática que había tenido con la morena en la cafetería.

"_**iba al instituto de Karakura pero… por ciertas razones debí continuar mis estudios en… otra parte"**_.

Recordó perfectamente cada palabra y el rostro con el que la morocha lo había dicho. En aquella ocasión, Karin había estado a punto de decirle algo pero fue interrumpida ¿Aquello tendría relación con la situación que ahora se presentaba en escena? porque sus compañeros y maestros actuaban tan extraño. Sin darse cuenta el ojiturquesa, la campana de receso sonó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el aula se vio desierta.

Karin observo fijamente al peliblanco, con un nudo en la garganta y una poderosa opresión en el pecho. Finalmente el chico se levanto y con una expresión fría en su rostro, se paro justo delante de la morena, a esta se le corto la respiración y sintió como el nudo de su garganta se hacía más grande.

-acompáñame a la azotea-le ordeno él con voz filosa sin darle tiempo de responder, la tomo con fuerza de la muñeca, levantándola de un tirón; ambos salieron muy rápido del aula y subieron por las escaleras hasta la azotea. Toshiro inspecciono con la mirada el lugar cerciorándose de que no había ningún alumno, ya confirmado esto cerró la puerta y soltó a la morocha.

-quieres preguntarme porque me presente a mi misma como Saiko-hi, ¿cierto?- pregunto la morena avanzando hacia la reja.

-si- fue la seca respuesta del albino.

-je sabia, que esto pasaría tarde o temprano si regresaba- una ráfaga de aire frio golpeo el rostro de la pelinegra- recuerdas que te había dicho que deje el instituto en diciembre y que había ido a estudiar en otro lugar.

-si- le respondió para que continuara, Karin suspiro armándose de valor.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo? La razón fue porque yo enfrente un juicio durante las vacaciones de invierno, me dictaron auto de formal prisión, pero como era menor de edad fui llevada al reformatorio de la cuidad en donde cumplí con mi condena de un año- hizo una pausa y prosiguió- te preguntaras porque estuve ahí, la razón es porque…. _**Yo**_ cause el incendio que dejo en escombros aquel edificio, en el cual una gran cantidad de alumnos y algunos maestros resultaron heridos gravemente- apunto con el índice los restos de la estructura que se erigían frente a la institución- _**yo**_ estaba aburrida de esta escuela y quería darles una lección así que jugué con unos cuantos químicos en el laboratorio y esto causo una explosión en la que provoque la muerte de Asakura Naoki, mi mejor. Así que realmente _**yo**_, herí y mate indiscriminadamente con el incendio de hace un año, es por eso que todos en esta escuela me temen, claro está que por lo que veo los de primer años no saben nada de esto.- Karin no se atrevía a girarse y ver el rostro de Toshiro, pero aunque su temor creciera mas debía hacerlo, apretó fuertemente la reja y haciendo amago de toda su fuerza de voluntad se volteo para encarar al albino. El corazón se le encogió en el pecho al ver el rostro del peliblanco, los ojos turquesa de este la miraban fijamente con el seño totalmente fruncido, este cerro con fuerza sus ojos y suspiro sonoramente.

-crees que voy a tragarme ese cuento de "yo cause todo"- gruño con enfado- se que no puedo decir esto tan a la ligera, porque nos conocemos hace muy poco, pero…- hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos- se que estas mintiéndome, no sé de qué forma pero lo haces.

Karin perdió el aliento durante varios minutos y sorprendida miro al albino, respiro hondo y frunció el ceño.

-tienes razón no puedes decir eso tan a la ligera- le contesto agresivamente. El chico la miro severo, el no podía creer que SU Karin hubiera hecho aquello, todas sus palabras sonaban tan poco convincentes para él, porque era como si ella quisiera convencerlo de que había sido la culpable.

-somos amigos así que dime la verdad- el peliblanco elevo la voz

-no sé de que hablas- murmuro con dolor- aquí la única que mato a alguien fui _**yo y nadie más**_- la morocha paso al lado del peliblanco casi volando; Toshiro se quedo estático, que había sido eso, las últimas palabras que había dicho Karin, sonaron mas como de auto convencimiento, que una declaración. La ojinegra bajo las escaleras y camino a zancadas hacia el aula. Al llegar, como antes el salón estaba vacío y al acercarse a su lugar, pudo notar que su pupitre tenía varios grafitis como: lárgate asesina, vete de aquí, perra desgraciada, maldita psicópata, Saiko-hi asesina maldita, y el que tapizaba la mayoría de la banca, MUERETE, con letras mayúsculas y en tinta roja. La morena agacho la cabeza, sabía que se merecía eso.

-hola – saludo una aguda voz desde atrás de la pelinegra, la cual la hizo dar un pequeño brinco y se giro bruscamente solo para encontrarse con cuatro chicos, dos chicas y dos chicos, a tres de los cuales Karin reconoció inmediatamente y a la que no conocía había sido a una joven de cabellos color chocolate.

-parece que al fin regresaste kurosaki- sonrió ladinamente el rapado.

-así parece Ikkaku- la morena lo miro con una fantasmal sonrisa.

-karin-chan- la peli rosa se colgó en su cuello- hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

-Yachiru, quieres ahogarme- exclamo la morena deshaciéndose del agarre de la ojirubi, después miro a la chica de ojos chocolate que le sonreía abiertamente.

-vaya, vaya no has cambiado nada Karin-soltó Yumichika bostezando- aun ahora tu apariencia no es nada bonita.

-a mí también me agrada verte Yumi-cejas- gruño sarcástica la morena, recibiendo una indignada mirada del pelinegro.

-eres amiga de Toshiro ¿cierto?- pregunto amablemente la pelicafe.

-sí, si hace unos momentos shiro-chan te tomo de la mano y te saco del salón- acoto Yachiru poniendo cara de emoción.

-eh- la ojinegra se sorprendió por unos momentos, y luego desvió la mirada a un lado, ahora no sabía si realmente seguía siendo algo parecido a una amiga con el peliblanco.- yo….

-¡Karin!- vocifero el ojiturquesa abriendo de golpe la puerta del aula, sobresaltando a los jóvenes que se encontraban dentro- ¿¡porque demonios te fuiste así!-inquirió al tiempo que entraba enfadado, ignorando por completo a los otros presentes –aun no…-se vio interrumpido ya que su mirada se centro repentinamente en todo el espantoso grafiti del pupitre, su mente quedo en blanco; y una extraña sensación de furia le invadió. ¿Quién había sido el maldito que había escrito eso? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué a SU Karin? A pesar de haber escuchado por completo y a la perfección el relato de la morena, su cabeza se veía renuente a creérselo, no ninguna de esas estupideces podían ser ciertas, la chica que conoció, DEFINITIVAMENTE, no podía ser una pirómana y MUCHO MENOS una homicida. ¿Por dios que acaso le creía idiota, para tragarse semejante estupidez?

-dios mío- susurro horrorizada la voz de la pelicafé.

-maldición, ¿Quién escribió esto?- dijo Ikkaku.

-ciertamente, son palabras monstruosas-comento despectivamente Yumichika.

-¿Quién podría decir semejantes cosas de Karin-chan?-pregunto con los ojos llorosos la pelirosa.

-diablos- murmuro Toshiro. Repentinamente todos quedaron petrificados al oír una risa ahogada. Con los ojos abiertos a más no poder vieron a la morocha, quien sonreía perturbadoramente, a pesar de que sus labios formaban una cierta distorsionada sonrisa de aparente "felicidad", sus ojos reflejaban un sentimiento muy lejano a ese, más parecido al sufrimiento o dolor.

-te lo he dicho ¿no?, yo Saiko-hi no soy más que una asesina, este es el trato que merezco, deberías alejarte de mí, no vuelvas a hablarme si no quieres problemas**, tú no quieres ser amigo** de una homicida sicópata- sus palabras eran dolorosas, Toshiro solo podía ver como Karin habiendo dicho lo anterior se alejaba, y en ningún momento esa mueca que tenia se removió de su rostro. Nadie movió un solo dedo y antes de que la pelinegra llegara a la puerta la campana sonó, dando inicio nuevamente a las clases. La morena se marcho y no hubo señales de que quisiera regresar para lo que quedaba del día escolar. Llego el profesor de literatura e inicio con su clase, la mirada de este fue de alivio al no ver a la kurosaki por ningún lado, pero se hayo confundido al ver al albino parado al lado del pupitre, donde le informaron que se sentaba la pelinegra, con una evidente cara de confusión y enojo.

-Hitsugaya-san siéntese- ordeno el profesor.

-no- fue la cortante y seca respuesta del peliblanco, quien dio media vuelta y camino directamente al casillero de limpieza, bajo la atónita mirada de todo el mundo saco un trapo y la acetona, humedeció el pedazo de tela y regreso para limpiar el pupitre de Karin.

-hi…Hitsugaya, ¿¡qué cree que está haciendo!- pregunto indignado el hombre.

-y usted que cree- contesto entre dientes.

-siéntese o lo mandare a la dirección-amenazo.

-no veo una razón para que usted haga eso, yo solo estoy limpiando, lo que es una clara infracción a las reglas del instituto-refuto con voz ronca y mirando fijamente al profesor.

-si esta así es porque ella se lo merece-dijo con una sonrisa.

-profesor, sin ofender, pero acaso a perdido la cordura si ella se lo merece o no, no es razón para permitir esta clase de comportamiento, lo único que deja en claro es que usted es mediocre e inapropiado para llevar el título de profesor ¿acaso los profesores no deben involucrar sus sentimientos en el trabajo? Usted debería ser imparcial, pero veo que no lo es-acuso con voz filosa, el salón se vio sumergido en un sepulcral silencio. Era inconcebible que el alumno prodigio, estuviese hablándole así a un profesor. Y todo por defender a una asesina.

.

.

.

La morena caminaba rumbo a la salida, ya había tenido suficiente y estaba agotada, sabía perfectamente que no soportaría ni un minuto más el estar en esa escuela.

-¿kurosaki?-pregunto una gruesa voz detrás de ella, la pelinegra se giro y vio a un hombre de una gran musculatura y cabello negro.

-kenpachi-sensei- dijo Karin, el hombre rio sonoramente, casi como un desquiciado.

-vaya, no creí volver a verte-comento burlesco.

-je ya ve, aquí me tiene-sonrió y entrecerró los ojos en una expresión un tanto cansada.

-¿Cuándo has salido de aquel agujero?-cuestiono el hombre, Karin suspiro.

-hace más de una semana-contesto.

-ya veo-agrego -¿Por qué tienes esa cara de mierda, te han hecho algo los bastardos de la escuela?-a pesar de su apariencia, kenpachi zaraki, como realmente se llamaba este hombre, podía ver atreves del muro que Karin inconscientemente había creado. La morocha parpadeo repetidas veces y lo miro sorprendida.

-realmente no fue nada-murmuro desviando la mirada.

-tonta, nunca has sabido mentir bien kurosaki-acuso el pelinegro.

-creo que si-otorgo la razón.

-¿Qué tal si tenemos un combate? Desde que tu hermano se graduó y tú te fuiste, ninguno de esos inútiles ha dado la talla, y me es realmente aburrido el solo verles la cara a esos idiotas que no saben ni siquiera manejar con precisión un shinai*(N/A: espada de bambú)-sugirió.

-me vendría bien- contesto con voz ronca.

Varias horas después….

El dojo de kendo se veía inundado de gritos de combate y en el interior se podía ver como el corpulento hombre se lanzaba empuñando el shinai para dar un certero golpe en el protector de pecho de la pelinegra, pero está muy ágilmente con un rápido movimiento de muñeca y un extraño paso logro dar una estocada, dando termino al combate. Ambos bajaron los shinai y la morena se deshizo de su Men*(N/A Un casco protector hecho de lona muy fuerte y de una reja de metal) se quito el pañuelo y sacudió la cabeza dejando ver unas cuantas gotas de sudor.

-nada como una buena práctica de kendo para levantar los ánimos-comento la morocha.

-cierto-atino a contestar kenpachi, el sonido nasal del timbre alerto a la pelinegra que las clases por fin habían acabado.

-será mejor que me retire, no quiero asustar a tus alumnos kenpachi-sensei-informo, el pelinegro asintió y vio como la morena se alejaba para cambiarse de ropa y luego retirarse a casa.

.

.

.

Karin caminaba con cautela hacia la salida, no quería llamar mucho la atención, cosa que no funcionaba del todo, ya que algunos de sus compañeros la miraban aterrorizados o con repudio, suspiro estar en el instituto se convertiría en un infierno eso era seguro. De pronto se celular comenzó a sonar supuso que era Ichigo por lo que conteso sin siquiera revisar el remitente.

-bueno-dijo.

-Karin-la voz de Toshiro atravesó como una corriente eléctrica su cuerpo-¿Dónde demonios estas?-pregunto, la morocha abrió la boca, ¿porque diablos ese chico era tan necio? ella ya le había dicho que se alejara.

-eso no tiene porque importarte-contesto con voz seca.

-claro que tiene, dime donde estas regresaremos juntos a casa-atajo, la morena se alegro por un momento de las palabras del albino, pero a su mente vinieron las imágenes del grafiti y las miradas de sus compañeros, agacho la cabeza y apretó el teléfono.

-ya te dije que no es bueno que seamos amigos Toshiro- su voz expresaba tanta amargura que al peliblanco le molesto. –ahora voy a colgar-anuncio.

-hazlo ya no importa-contesto con voz ronca. Karin parpadeo aturdida.

-a que te…-comenzó a decir pero alguien la jalo del brazo, se giro y sus ojos se clavaron en los turquesa de Toshiro, quien la miraba con el seño fruncido.

-ya no importa porque te encontré-susurro sin apartar su vista de la de ella- vamos regresemos a casa-dijo jalándola, la morena estaba tan aturdida que no protesto. Después de unas cuantas calles la morocha reacciono.

-¿Por qué demonios sigues buscándome?-cuestiono con voz amortiguada.

-ya te lo dije no creo ninguna de esas estupideces que me has dicho, por eso quiero que me hables con la verdad-pidió el con voz seria, Karin abrió los ojos.

-de verdad que eres necio-susurro-solo luego no te arrepientas-advirtió y en los más profundo de su mente ella deseaba que así fuera. El no dijo nada y solo la observo, bajo su mano hasta casi tocar la de ella y la jalo para que siguieran caminado. Ya hablarían en casa de la morena, porque había muchas dudas y él quería respuestas.

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les haya gustado, deje reviews.


	5. Culpable

Holaaa -_- siento la tardanza (reverencia) aquí el cap 5

Gracias a:

Rossetto-chan , Mariposa-Infernal,

mamori uzumaki uchiha , IcePrincess1218 , funny-life, Bara-san,

gumi-san , yue yuna .

gracia a los que dejan reviews y a los que no también.

y respondiendo a la pregunta de mamori-san (no hay problema de que te diga así no?). me gustan series como: nurarihyon no mago, naruto, shuga chara, busuo renkin, uta no prince sama, vampire night, kobato,soul eater, la corda de oro, special a, suzuka, toradora, etc .

FELICES FIESTAS A TODS!

Declaimer: Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a tite kubo.

.

.

.

Cap. 5 Culpable.

Tensión, esa era la palabra que describía a la perfección el silencio sepulcral que se vivía en la sala de la residencia kurosaki. Toshiro tenía sus ojos fijos en la morocha, quien tamborileaba los dedos de la mano derecha sobre el brazo del sillón. Para su suerte isshin tenía mucho trabajo esa noche y Masaki y Yuzu se habían ido con Ichigo y Rukia, quien sabe a dónde; solo dejando una nota a la morena y la cena en el microondas. Así que podían conversar SIN interrupciones. Un carraspeo se hizo escuchar y la pelinegra se detuvo, suspiro profundamente y tomo todo el valor que le restaba ese día.

-bueno, antes de que conteste cualquier pregunta. Debes saber lo que paso hace un año; antes de que llegaras al instituto-comenzó Karin y el peliblanco asintió.

-Un año atrás-

_Pov. Karin_

_Fue exactamente un día antes de la catástrofe. Yo me encontraba sentada debajo del ciruelo del patio de la escuela, pensando como casi siempre hacia desde unos meses para acá. No me percaté de que alguien se me había acercado por la espalda, no hasta que ya casi besaba las copas del árbol por el salto debido al susto que esa persona me había metido. Lo mire molesta y el solo sonrió de forma burlona, mis labios solo pudieron pronunciar con entonación fastidiada_

_-Naoki-_

Pov. Normal.

El peli castaño no paraba de reír por la reacción de la morena, esta ya perdiendo los estribos le estampo el maletín, que momentos antes estaba reposado aun lado de la chica, en la cara. La morocha sonrió satisfecha y el ojiambar se sobo la nariz.

-ah. Que brusca eres- se quejo el chico.

-y tú que bruto- refuto la pelinegra volviendo a recostarse contra el árbol.

-¿no piensas entrar a clases?- cuestiono Naoki acercándose a Karin ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-hacer novillos no está demás-expuso- sin mencionar que Tegushi-sensei se la pasa hablando por teléfono y conversando por mail, además la clase es **muy **aburrida- hizo énfasis en muy para darle a entender que no quería ir. El castaño rodo los ojos y meneo la cabeza. –auch, hijo de…-comenzó a insultar la ojinegra después de haber sido golpeada en la cabeza por su amigo.

-esto podría afectar tu promedio académico-regaño, la morena refunfuño por lo bajo.

-puedo estudiar por mi misma- se defendió cruzándose de brazos como niña pequeña.

-No. Claro que no puedes- Naoki pellizco las mejillas de Karin y se las jalo tratando así de someterla.

-clasho quesh pueshdosh-continuo firme a pesar de que ese tacto le empezaba a doler.

-no me hagas que te obligue-amenazo soltándola y tomando su rostro. La morocha se sonrojo casi imperceptiblemente por el acto.

-quiero ver que lo intentes-reto torciendo una sonrisa, Naoki acerco mas su rostro mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡Naoki-kun~!-llamo una dulzona voz detrás del mencionado, ambos se separaron y vieron llegar a una peli castaña de trenzas, seguida por un chico alto, delgado de ojos y cabello de un raro color miel tostada.

-Yuzu, Yuish…- saludo el castaño levantándose.

-Ka-chan-dijo el ojimiel pasando a su hermano y acercándose a Karin –ka-chan no es justo que oni-chan sea el único que pueda acercarse tanto a ti-reclamo inflando las mejillas.

-Yuishi-sempai deja de actuar como un niño-murmuro nerviosa.

-ka-chan no seas amargada solo soy un año mayor que tu. Así que no hay problema con que te abra…-y no pudo continuar ya que una mano se le planto en la cara, impidiendo de este modo que el rubio pudiera abrazar a la morena.

-contrólate Yuishi-niisan-amenazo sutilmente el ojiambar.

-ustedes siempre tan cercanos ¿no?-rio Yuzu.-oh, Karin-chan ¿podrías acompañarme a comprar unos materiales que necesito después de clases?

-claro- asintió-espera, ¿Por qué no estás en clases?-inquirió.

-oh es porque koshigima-sensei, ha salido y nos ha dado hora libre- respondió con una sonrisa, la ojinegra asintió.

-¿podemos acompañarlas?- pregunto Yuishi, intensificando la llave al cuello con la que tenia sometido a Naoki, Karin parpadeo extrañada, a qué hora habían terminado así.

-claro- dijo Yuzu feliz

Un sonido nasal se escucho avisando de que era la última hora.

-mejor nos vamos a clases-susurro Naoki deshaciéndose del agarre de su hermano, y Karin ya sin ganas de quedarse a dormir decidió entrar con ellos.

.

.

.

-¿Qué era lo que veníamos a comprar?- pregunto la pelinegra con un tic en el ojo, observando cientos de peluches de conejito a su alrededor.

-necesito buscar un regalo para Rukia-neesan- contesto Yuzu asomando la cabeza de una pila de peluches.

-¡Auxilio!-grito la voz de Naoki, ambas voltearon a ver como Yuishi lo sacaba de una monumental cantidad de peluches.

-¿y para qué? su cumpleaños es dentro de 1 mes -atajo la morena.

-sí pero ella e ichi-nii cumplirán 3 años dentro de 2 semanas y quiero obsequiarle algo.- comento observando un conejo con cabello naranja.

-pero habías dicho que necesitabas unos materiales-murmuro observando a un estúpido conejo de ojos saltones que la miraba directamente.

-una mentira piadosa no me mandara al infierno, Karin-chan-asevero con una sonrisa dulce, la pelinegra frunció el entrecejo más de lo que ya lo tenía.

-si tu lo dices, solo apresúrate, me quemo los ojos con solo ver esas cosas-a veces la morocha le recordaba enormemente a su hermano mayor, no podía negar que era una kurosaki.

30 minutos después los cuatro caminaban por el centro comercial, al final la castaña se había decidido por una pareja de conejos extrañamente casi idénticos a su hermano y cuñada, con excepción de que estos vestían de shinigamis.

-tengo hambre- se quejo la ojicafe.

-vayamos a las Noches por unos pastelillos-sugirió Yuishi sonriente, los acompañantes se miraron y asintieron.

-buena idea así podre retar a Grimmjow, necesito una revancha ese meserito no puede ser mejor que yo en el futbol, aunque sea de papel-declaro la kurosaki con un aura de rivalidad a su alrededor. Su melliza rio por lo comentado, Naoki meno la cabeza y suspiro y Yuishi imito a la castaña. Tan concentrada iba la morena que no se percató de que alguien le obstruía el camino, y como era de esperar; choco con ese alguien. Varias cajas cayeron al suelo, seguramente de la desconocida, Karin se apresuro a levantarlas y apenada por su distracción se disculpo.

-lo siento no veía por donde caminaba-al incorporarse de la reverencia para entregarle sus cosas, sus ojos se clavaron en los de la mujer, era sumamente hermosa, parecía una modelo, alta de cabello rubio pálido, piel de porcelana y unos imponentes ojos color turquesa, demasiado enigmáticos y bellos, pero con un extraño brillo de tristeza.

-gracias jovencita- sonrió amablemente, dios hasta su voz era hermosa. Ella incapacitada para hablar por la belleza de la mujer asintió. Y la ojiturquesa se fue.

-Karin ¿estás bien?- interrogo Naoki acercándose a ella.

-¿eh? Ah sí, estoy bien, vayamos a comer-dijo sonriendo y emprendieron de nuevo el paso.

-quiero una tarta de naranja- pedía Yuzu hambrienta haciendo reír a los otros.

-ya casi llegamos solo tenemos que subir el elevador-rio Yuishi mientras entraba en dicho aparato, los otros tres le imitaron- yo pediré unos brownies ¿y tu ka-chan?¿eh?- sus ojos repentinamente captaron una figura a lo lejos, que le hicieron recordar algo y antes de que las puertas se cerraran Yuishi salió del elevador, su mirada parecía preocupada, pero lo oculto detrás de una sonrisa.-lo siento acabo de recordar que tenía que comprar algo- se disculpo, poniendo una mano en su nuca. Las hermanas kurosaki lo miraron sorprendidas y su hermano frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-idiota lo hubieras dicho antes- regaño Naoki.

-jaja, lo siento, nos vemos- y las puertas se cerraron.

Luego de un par de minutos llegaron al tan ansiado local, comieron unos cuantos pastelillos y uno que otro café. Además de que Grimmjow y Karin se enfrentaron, esta ultima perdiendo, todos y cada uno de los partidos de futbol de papel. Harta por la derrota decidió regresar a casa, cosa en la que Yuzu no estaba de acuerdo.

-entonces quédate- propuso la morocha- yo estoy cansada y quiero ir a casa-agrego alejándose un poco.

-eh, Karin ¿quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto Naoki, y por ende recibió un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Tonta ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-gruño el ojiambar.

-¿eres estúpido?-inquirió molesta-no vas a dejar a Yuzu sola, además puedo cuidarme yo misma-habiendo dicho esto se fue dejando a Naoki con la palabra en la boca.

-descuida ella es fuerte- Yuzu le dedico una dulce sonrisa al pelicastaño.

-y eso es lo que más me preocupa, Karin es un imán de problemas solo esta semana ha ido a parar a detención 8 veces, de las cuales la mayoría han sido por peleas- dijo observando como la figura de la morena desaparecía entre la gente. Parecía como si Naoki hubiera intercambiado papeles con Yuzu, ya que el actuaba como un _hermano_ mayor.

-eh, tal vez tengas razón-murmuro, abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza-¡Karin-chan! Ah… desapareció-volteo el rostro y miro como Naoki ponía una mano en su cara, claramente frustrado.

-solo espero que no se cruce con ningún problema-suspiro

.

.

.

La morena apretó los dientes y se cruzo de brazos para aferrarse a su chaqueta. ¡Estaba condenadamente helado ahí afuera! Miro con desprecio el cielo, ¿Cómo es que el clima se había puesto tan horroroso? Comenzaba a pensar que hubiera sido mejor que se quedara en el centro comercial, pero eso ahora ya era imposible se encontraba muy lejos del lugar. Lo mejor para ella en ese momento era llegar pronto a casa, quitarse ese ridículo uniforme, que solo le hacía pasar penas en invierno, y tomar una gran taza de cualquier cosa que estuviera caliente. Siguió caminando, pero al llegar a un callejón, su vista periférica capto algo que su orgullo jamás dejaría pasar. Era un chico de complexión debilucha, siendo intimidado y/o golpeado por un par de regordetes sujetos. Expiro, cerró los ojos y aventó con todas sus fuerzas el maletín, el cual se estampo bruscamente en la cabeza del más alto.

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes par de mastodontes sin cerebro déjenlo en paz!-exclamo abriendo sus orbes, dejando ver lo enfadada que estaba. El que había sido golpeado sacudió la cabeza, aturdido. Viro medio cuerpo en dirección a la morocha, sus ojos la miraron sorprendidos, pero inmediatamente se tornaron altivos.

-¿Quién lo ordena? ¿Tú, una muñequita entrometida?-escupió sarcástico acercando se a ella, acción que imito el otro tipo.

-así que una muñequita ¿eh?-su voz sonó algo siniestra, torció una sonrisa y se arremango la chaqueta. Levanto la cara y su mirada parecía divertida y enojada a la vez.-pues esta muñequita puede darte una paliza-anuncio asestándole un golpe en la barbilla al más alto y una poderosa patada en el estomago al otro. El chico que era intimidado salió corriendo.

-maldita desgraciada-insulto el más bajo tomando a Karin del hombro, ella frunció el ceño y al girarse lo pateo en la entrepierna –perra-gruño en el suelo.

…

-auu…-se quejo mientras ponía sobre su mejilla la bandita que le cubría la herida cercana a su ojo izquierdo. Una vez firme la curación, la morena puso sus manos en la orilla del lavabo del baño y se miro en el espejo, suspiro profundamente y sacudió la cabeza haciendo que gotas de agua cayeran de sus cabellos mojados, pues se había bañado.

Después de todo termino totalmente sucia luego de la pelea con esos sujetos, a quienes luego de unos golpes dejo inconscientes. Cabe decir que el chico que había escapado regreso junto con la policía y se llevaron a ese par de gusanos. Tomo una toalla y se la puso en la cabeza, salió del cuarto de baño secándose el cabello.

-¡Karin-chan ¿quieres chocolate caliente?-pregunto la voz de su madre desde la cocina.

-¡si, gracias!-grito de vuelta al tiempo que entraba a su habitación. Miro el cuarto en el que estaban dos camas, dos escritorios, dos cómodas un armario y un televisor. Se acerco a la cama de sabanas azules con rayas blancas, algo desordenada. Y se tumbo en ella la toalla se cayó y quedo reposada en sus hombros. Clavo sus ojos en el techo y respiro varias veces, el silencio comenzó a arrullarla, sus ojos pesaron y los fue cerrando poco a poco hasta que ya no fue consiente.

Un ring toné la despertó, desorientada y adormilada se reincorporo busco el móvil por la cama pero no lo encontró, lo vio en la mesita de noche se estiro para alcanzarlo pero se cayó de la cama, el frio suelo la despertó al fin. Frunció el ceño y se toco el puente de la nariz. Estiro la mano y tomo el celular, era un mensaje de Naoki.

-maldito Naoki-gruño sentada en el suelo y molesta abrió el mensaje

_Para: Kurosaki Karin (cabezota)_

_De: Asakura Naoki (señor seguridad)_

_Hey, llegaste sana y salva ¿no? Bueno sana no creo pero a salvo si, ¿verdad? Enserio deberías haber dejado que te acompañara, solo espero que no te hayas peleado de nuevo. De verdad haces que me preocupe y no puedo dejar de tener mi vista fija en ti ni un segundo, eres como un imán del peligro y mi dolor de cabeza personal. _

_Pero eres_

_Alguien muy, muy importante_

_Para mí._

_Buenas noches_

_Te amo._

Karin se quedo en shock tras leer las últimas dos palabras y se sintió estúpidamente feliz, pero a la vez confundida.

Estaba feliz porque Naoki le había dicho que la amaba, y ella, aunque jamás lo admitiría, también lo quería, si ella la irresponsable y cabezota kurosaki Karin estaba enamorada de Asakura Naoki, solamente había un pero…

-Karin-chan regrese-dijo la castaña entrando por la puerta, la morena escondió rápidamente el teléfono y la miro.

-bienvenida ¿Qué ha pasado?-indago nerviosa.

-¡estoy inmensamente feliz Karin-chan!-grito saltando a la cama y revotando en esta, la pelinegra observo curiosa -¡me confesé a Naoki por fin!-anuncio, la morocha se paralizo y sonrió forzadamente.

Si.

Yuzu también estaba enamorada de Naoki, y Karin jamás haría algo para dañarla por eso nunca le ha dicho que también quería a Naoki como mujer y no como amiga o hermana.

-eso es genial y que te ha dicho- musito escondiendo su propia tristeza.

-no me ha dado una respuesta concreta, pero ha dicho que me quiere- chillo de lo más feliz del mundo.

-¿Qué…te quiere? ¿Y no te ha dado una respuesta concreta?-pregunto automáticamente

-si, dijo: ¨gracias, lo pensare...¨- pronuncio tratando de imitar la voz de Naoki- y estaba a punto de irme, pero me llamo y cuando me gire dijo: ¨buenas noches, te quiero¨ y sonrió-declaro.

-ah…-profirió y sin querer un esquema se dibujo en su cabeza.

Karin: te amo + Yuzu: te quiero = Naoki: ¿?

¿A quién demonios quería él?, esa fue la pregunta que vino a su mente.

-¿me estas escuchando Karin-chan?-exigió Yuzu.

-¿eh? Perdón ¿qué decías?-sacudió la cabeza para disipar todas esas ideas tontas de su mente.

-te decía que…

-niñas-llamo la dulce voz de Masaki desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-pasa-dijeron al unisonó.

-¿pero que hacen?-cuestiono la bella mujer entrando en la habitación y viendo a Karin sentada en el suelo y a Yuzu en la cama.

-nada-musito Karin levantándose y agarrando la bandeja que su madre traía, eran un par de tazas de chocolate con canela –gracias mamá- Masaki sonrió y se fue.

-¡que rico!- exclamo Yuzu tomando la taza rosa con florecitas.

-si-murmuro Karin dejando de lado la bandeja y dando un sorbo a su chocolate, el líquido le quemo la garganta.

-bueno, bueno lo que te decía, era que invitare a Naoki a una cita-y la pelinegra tosió un poco.

-cof, cof, aahh quema-se toco la garganta.

-Karin-chan ¿estás bien?-interrogo preocupada su melliza.

-sí, sí, solo me atragante por tomar muy rápido, es que esta delicioso ¿no crees?-explico con un pequeño tic en la ceja.

-tienes razón, pero deberías tener cuidado Karin-chan-regaño.

-lo que sea-y una serie de golpeteos se escucharon en la ventana, ambas giraron el rostro y la morena se levanto para ver qué era lo que ocasionaba tal sonido, su cara se torno en una mueca de fastidio al comprobar que era lluvia –genial-escupió malhumorada.

…

Karin bostezo mientras caminaba encorvada hacia la escuela, bajo sus ojos había un par de ojeras y arrastraba los pies como si trajera grilletes.

-que sueño, maldita lluvia no me dejo dormir-se quejo aunque en realidad no fue eso lo que se lo impidió. – y ahora, esta soleado y no hay nubes, maldito clima de locos-gruño.

-tan temprano y renegando kurosaki-dijo una voz detrás de ella, la morocha se giro desganada.

-cállate estúpida cabeza de boliche-indico enfadada -¿y dónde está tu novio yumi-cejas?-pregunto burlona, a Ikkaku le salto una venita en la sien.

-¡Ese cabronazo no es mi novio! ¡Y tengo novia!-grito colérico.

-cierto había olvidado que sales con una mujer mayor que tu-canturreo.

-¡y eso que te importa!-volvió a gritar

-Ikkaku tus gritos tan temprano hacen que me duelan mis lindos oídos- gruño el antes mencionado ¨yumi-cejas¨.

-cállate Yumichika- vocifero Ikkaku, y en la sien del pelinegro apareció una venita latente.

-yo mejor me adelanto- murmuro Karin dejando a ese par discutiendo.

Luego de unos minutos la morocha llego al instituto, caminaba a paso lento por los pasillos, realmente ese día no quería asistir, primero porque se moría de sueño y segundo por…

-Karin- musito lento el ojiambar, esto hizo que la piel de la pelinegra se erizara- caminas muy lento muévete

-déjame en paz, tengo sueño- dijo con los ojos cerrados, el peli castaño se rio-¿qué es tan gracioso?-inquirió irritada

-tú…tu cara….es tu cara…pareces un…mono-dijo entre risas. Karin paró en seco y se giro hacia él, pero retrocedió un paso pues la cara de Naoki estaba muy cerca de la suya.

-idiota-murmuro desviando la mirada -y lo dice el vago que se acaba de levantar- entrecerró los ojos y le clavo la mirada- V-a-g-o –deletreo burlona.

-bueno, ya no pareces un mono, ah y ¿esa bandita?-sonrió y la miro preocupado, la morena apretó los dientes.

-no te importa.

-tch ah. Karin sobre…el mensaje de ayer…yo-la pelinegra abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Ka-rin-chan~-canturreo la voz de Yuzu detrás de la mencionada-moo~ eres muy rápida me dejaste atrás- reclamo- oh, na…Naoki-kun… bue…buenos días- saludo al pelicastaño muy sonrojada y tartamuda. El chico se sonrojo tenuemente.

-buenos días Yuzu-murmuro desviando la mirada, la morena sintió su corazón encogerse al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo.

-"_tal vez si le corresponda_"-pensó algo melancólica.

-ah, lo olvide tengo que ir con kenpachi-sensei- recordó la morocha, dio un par de pasos que parecieron brincos y se giro-Naoki acompaña a Yuzu a su clase, nos vemos al rato-se despidió y salió corriendo, ella no se metería en medio, sino que la ayudaría.

-¡Karin!-exclamo indignado levantando una mano- tsk esa chica…-suspiro rascándose la nuca.

….

-¿estás aquí de nuevo?- dijo aquel imponente hombre, cuando la morocha traspaso el umbral del dojo.

-lo siento pero iré a dormir atrás kempachi-sensei-Karin hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar a los vestidores.

-¿no tienes clases ahora mismo?- pregunto el hombre, con una sonrisa sádica.

-asistiré a partir del cuarto periodo- le contesto cerrando la puerta.

-bien- murmuro el pelinegro.

4° periodo

-ahh- bostezo la pelinegra entrando al salón, esa siesta que se había tomado en el dojo, no le había ayudado mucho pues aun tenia sueño, pero como le había dicho a kempachi asistió a su clase del cuarto periodo.

-qué bueno que nos acompaña señorita kurosaki- exclamo con sarcasmo una gruesa voz, Karin giro el rostro en la dirección de la que provino la voz y vio a un hombre de cabello castaño, vestido con una camisa y un suéter de lana, que la miraba como si fuera poca cosa-kurosaki salga de mi clase ahora mismo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella sorprendida y molesta. Los alumnos los miraban serios sin decir ni una sola palabra, pues conocían muy bien la aversión del maestro para con la morena.

-porque no necesito holgazanas en mi salón- gruño despectivo y sonrió, pues desde hacía mucho que necesitaba de una excusa para ir contra la kurosaki, la ojinegra frunció el entrecejo.

-tal vez si fuera un mejor maestro y no se saliera a parlotear por ahí con su amante, vendría más a menudo por aquí- contesto con voz filosa la pelinegra. El pelicastaño abrió los ojos con deliberada sorpresa y frunció el seño indignado.

-niña insolente, como te atreves a hablarme así- dijo elevando la voz.

-yo me largo, no sé ni para que vine- murmuro la morocha comenzando a caminar rumbo a la salida.

-ah no. Usted no se va, ¡delegado deténgala!-ordeno el hombre, al menos era lo bastante inteligente como para no tocarla el mismo. El chico que era alto de complexión delgada, y cabellos y mirada azulina le paró en seco. La morocha lo fulmino con la mirada y trato de deshacerse de su agarre.

-suéltame de un maldita vez idiota-dijo entre dientes, algo en su voz advirtió al chico de que Karin lo golpearía si no lo hacía, trago gordo y su ceja derecha tembló débilmente.

-¿Qué es lo que espera delegado? Llévela de inmediato con el director- su tono fue tan autoritario que toda vacilación en el peli azul se despejo, sujeto aun mas fuerte a la kurosaki y casi arrastras, puesto que la morena forcejo un poco, la llevo directo a la dirección.

Karin bufo cuando diviso la puerta con el letrerito empotrado que decía: Dir. Yamamoto Genryusai. Entonces supo que no tenía escapatoria, al menos no esta vez. El chico se fue una vez que ella ya se encontraba dentro de la oficina, la morocha zapateo inquieta pero se detuvo cuando un hombre viejo, de larga barba blanca se giro hacia ella desde el escritorio. La pelinegra había visitado bastantes veces la dirección en lo que iba el ciclo escolar y podía predecir casi a la perfección lo que el "abuelo" como le conocían ella y su hermano Ichigo, diría para sermonearla. Con una expresión neutra clavo sus ojos en los de Yamamoto, en esos ojos negros, que se parecían a los de un pájaro casi ocultos detrás de las cejas blancas y largas, que caían en forma de M, la misma forma que tenían la arrugas del rostro. Pero claro está que la apariencia de él no provocaba nada en Karin, que a pesar de ser un "abuelo" ese hombre podía ser el diablo mismo si se enojaba.

-¿kurosaki tú otra vez?- dijo con cansancio el hombre, mientras tomaba del escritorio el siempre perenne portafolio con los antecedentes de ella.

-vaya-susurro- ¿nunca guarda esa cosa? -pregunto refiriéndose al portafolio. El anciano la miro con dureza, pero al ver que para la pelinegra era indiferente esto último, suspiro.

-eres igual a tu hermano- declaro- además me es extremadamente cansado estar sacándolo cada semana. No, me corrijo, más bien cada día. Estoy enterado, por tus profesores, que no asististe a los primeros tres periodos, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho esta vez?- pregunto serio.

-nada, es solo que Tegushi-sensei me saco del aula, cuando acababa de llegar- dijo ella frunciendo el seño.

-¿y no crees que tu ausencia es falta suficiente como para sacarte?- le cuestiono firme.

-no viniendo de el- le contesto un poco irritada- escúchame, abuelo, sé que tengo la culpa por no asistir a mis clases, pero ese tipo no tiene derecho a decirme nada, no cuando no es ni siquiera un buen maestro- Yamamoto la miro como si supiera a lo que se refería la kurosaki, cerro los ojo y carraspeo.

-bueno, no te suspenderé, pero después de clases tendrás que quedarte para reparar tus faltas, porque aunque se a lo que te refieres, Tegushi-san es un adulto y profesor de esta institución, por lo que debes respetarlo-musito. Karin lo miro algo enojada y estaba apunto de replicar cuando el anciano volvió a hablar- kurosaki, toma en cuenta que estoy pasando por alto una falta grave al reglamento y te estoy dando una amonestación menor

-está bien- dijo entre dientes la morena.- ¿puedo irme ya?- su voz sonó simplemente como la de un niño recién regañado_._

-claro, solo no olvides que tienes que quedarte después de clases-acto seguido la pelinegra se marcho de la dirección.

Su rostro mostraba una mueca de descontento conforme avanzaba hacía su salón, en realidad se le habían ido las ganas, que eran muy pocas, de asistir a clases, dio vuelta a la derecha, cuando debió haber dado a la izquierda, y se dirigió al patio. Tiro su mochila en algún lugar y perezosamente se tumbo bajo el árbol del centro, ¡bah! Estaba harta ya le importaba un comino lo que restaba del día escolar, de todas formas que importaba que le agregaran un par de horas más a su castigo, ese día definitivamente estaba cansada y sobre todo estresada, ¿porque? Por el simple hecho de que estaba estúpidamente enamorada de la misma persona que su hermana, que se había peleado ayer y por todo lo que pasaba en el maldito mundo, la asquerosa escuela y todo lo que tenía que ver con los bastardos como Tegushi.

La campana sonó luego de un par de minutos desconcentrándola un poco, Karin suspiro pero no hizo amago de levantarse, sino que se quedo ahí quieta, tratando de relajarse aunque sea un poco.

-Ka-rin-chan~-llamo melosamente la voz de un peli rosada, quien se tiro sobre Karin y la abrazo por el cuello -¿quiero dulces?-pidió la chica ensanchando su infantil sonrisa. La morena abrió los ojos molesta.

-están en el segundo zíper de la cartera, tómalos y ¡deja de ahórcame!-exclamo empujándola.

-siempre tan brusca-silbo una voz, la morocha giro la cabeza mecánicamente- incluso con la chicas que decepción-declaro en ojiambar que acababa de llegar junto con Yuzu.

-mira quién habla vago-bufo.

-ka-chan ¿estás de malhumor, cierto?-la vocecilla de Yuishi se escucho cerca. La morena giro la cabeza en varias direcciones buscándolo-no estás ni cerca de verme- vitoreo y como si fuera alguna especie de animal apareció de cabeza en la rama del árbol en el que ella estaba recargada.

-¡¿desde cuándo estás ahí Yuishi-sempai?- cuestiono haciéndose a un lado. El rubio por una pequeña fracción de segundos la miro de una forma hostil, como si tuviera rencor hacia ella, pero su habitual sonrisa boba apareció, se dejo caer de la rama y aterrizo como un gato.

-oh por cierto, ka-chan escuche que detuviste a un par de tipos ayer-anuncio.

-¿Qué?-exclamo el pelicastaño mirando asombrado a su hermano y enojado a la morena -¿por eso traes esa bandita?

-ah, sí solo eran un par de asaltantes-le resto importancia e ignoro a su amigo.

-no, no, ka-chan-negó –eran más que eso, eran integrantes de una organización criminal muy peligrosa, los Kokushibyō*, traficantes de drogas, armas, órganos etc. son muy peligrosos-advirtió serio (N/A: *Muerte negra)

-Karin-chan-susurro asustada Yuzu.

-no te preocupes seguramente no saben ni quien soy- tranquilizo la morena y esbozo una sonrisa. Por otro lado Naoki se tensó y observo a ambas hermanas.

-bueno, vamos a comer no me gusta este ambiente- dijo Yachiru, su voz trajo de vuelta a su compañero de clase y el ojiambar continuo observando a Karin. Menos de media hora había pasado y la campana para el quinto periodo había sonado.

-ah Naoki-llamo la morena y el peliastaño se detuvo- ¿podrías acompañar a Yuzu a casa?- la mencionada se detuvo y giro el rostro muy sonrojada.

-po…¿Por qué?-preguntaron ambos, Karin suspiro con pesadez.

-ah, tengo unos asuntos después de clases, tu solo acompáñala-ordeno, el ojiambar no muy convencido acepto. La morena se despidió de ambos y aparento ir a clase, cuando vio que ya no estaban se volvió a tumbar en el césped, era un alivio que ella y Yuzu no estuvieran en el mismo salón, cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir.

…

_La oscuridad lo cubría todo, el silencio, era lo único que se escuchaba. Karin sentía los ojos pesados y se sentía como si estuviera suspendida en un vacio sofocante._

_-¿dónde estoy?- susurro lo ojinegra aletargada._

_-Karin- llamo una pasiva voz grave, la pelinegra no se inmuto- Karin despierta._

_-Naoki…..- abrió los ojos y una intensa luz la cegó._

La pelinegra abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose, con unos ámbares que la miraban divertido.

-Karin, no deberías dormir aquí - regaño el ojiambar y después se rio por la cara de Karin.

-cállate Naoki- la morocha se sonrojo tenuemente, al percatarse de la cercanía de su amigo.

-ohh- exclamo maravillado el castaño- te has puesto colorada.

-no es cierto e invades mi espacio personal- negó la morena empujándolo levemente, y el chico cayó de espaldas.

-ah que brusca eres- le dijo sentándose

-ay por favor ni te empuje tan fuerte- la morocha se cruzo de brazos- y donde has dejado a Yuzu, pensé que se irían a casa juntos

-si… pero a último momento le invitaron al centro comercial y se ha ido hace rato- el castaño se recargo contra el árbol, donde hasta hace unos momentos la pelinegra dormía.- además creo que siempre es realmente divertido verte dormir.

-ah, deja de decir cosas tan descuidadas- le regaño la pelinegra, acentuándose su sonrojo.

-sabes Karin- repentinamente la voz del ojiambar se torno seria- tu y Yuzu son las personas más preciadas para mí y las protegeré a toda costa- la morocha lo miro estañada.

-¿a qué viene esa declaración tan seria?- le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, Naoki solo estiro los brazos y miro el cielo.

-en realidad no lo sé- le contesto, regalándole a la ojinegra una sonrisa despreocupada.

-tonto- rio la morocha. Y se sorprendió de que volviera a hablar y actuar normal con él, eso era algo extraño-bueno lo que sea-volvio a la actitud de la mañana- por cierto ¿Qué hora es?-salto a preguntar.

-te dice algo que hace como media hora todos se fueron a casa-menciono burlón.

-diantres-carraspeo y se incorporo de un brinco –lo siento tengo que hacer algo, nos vemos después-apuro.

-Karin, espera-llamo el pelicastaño, algo desesperada ella volteo –tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿no puede ser después?-cuestiono tratando de avanzar, Naoki negó.-¿ sobre qué…?

-¡señorita kurosaki!-llamo la voz de shintaro-sensei desde el edificio, Karin meneo la cabeza dubitativa y fue hacia él, el ojiambar la siguió, dispuesto a no dejarla ir.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirio.

-el director me pidió que te dijera que llevaras esto al salón de química del segundo edificio-explico tendiéndole dos cajas, la morena asintió –ten cuidado son químicos muy peligrosos-aviso al entregarle la carga –la secretaria te dará mas tareas una vez que dejes eso-se despidió.

-que problemático-profirió.

-si quieres puedo llevarlos yo-ofreció el peli castaño –haz las otras tareas, pero tenemos que hablar-recordó y recibió el peligroso cargamento.

-está bien espérame en el salón de química-murmuro

-más vale que vayas- y Naoki hizo algo que casi nunca hacia, le puso la mano en la cabeza y la despeino, este gesto la dejo algo desconcertada, pero de igual forma asintió y se fue corriendo.

…

-diablos, diablos, me tarde va a matarme-decía la morena corriendo hacia el salón de química, al pasar varios chicos de los clubs y los maestros encargados la miraban raro, después de todo iba como alma que lleva el diablo y no era para menos ya se había hecho muy tarde y Naoki la estaba esperando para hablar.

Noto algo raro antes de abrir la puerta, se mantuvo alerta mientras la deslizaba, y…

De un momento a otro estaba contra la pared, una fuerte explosión procedente del aula la había arrojado junto con la ahora destrozada puerta, miro horrorizada el interior, parecía el mismísimo averno. Un par de segundos después una serie de explosiones se escucharon en todo el edificio, seguramente era la tubería de gas que recorría toda la estructura. Aun estaba recargada en la pared, pero la sintió temblar y se quito inmediatamente, medio segundo después el muro ya no existía y la fuerza que lo había destruido la arrojo brutalmente dentro del salón, por la misma velocidad no fue tocada por la llamas y quedo momentáneamente aturdida. Sacudió la cabeza y se apoyo en sus codos, levanto el rostro y la escena que sus ojos captaron deseo no haberla visto ni en sus más negras pesadillas.

-Naoki-apenas pudo pronunciar, su voz temblaba de horror, su cuerpo entero sentía terror.

Porque, justo ahí en una esquina, el cuerpo del castaño era consumido por las voraces llamas, la morocha abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo. De pronto una carcajada le hizo voltearse a la ventana. En ese mismo instante sintió que definitivamente estaba en una espeluznante pesadilla sacada de la más retorcida imaginación.

La persona de pie junto a la ventana era…

-Yuzu-susurro y la voz se le quebró.

-¡El fuego lo limpiara! ¡El fuego lo regresara!-cantaba de una forma retorcida, que hizo a Karin estremecerse-¡Naoki- kun estarás como nuevo, ya no tendrás ese agujero en tu pecho y saldremos a una cita!-dijo de una manera enferma y maniaca -¡Karin-chan ¿verdad que Naoki-kun estará bien después del fuego?- sonrió torcidamente y entonces Karin supo que esa no era la dulce Yuzu, no era su hermana, definitivamente no podía ser ella.

Esa no era Yuzu.

De improvisto la peli castaña se desplomo perdiendo la consciencia y Karin también la perdió por un par de segundos. La morena abrió los ojos desorientada y de golpe recordó todo, como pudo se levanto del suelo y entre el fuego y el humo camino hasta Yuzu, y una nueva explosión se hizo presente esta vez sobre ellas, con una fuerza inhumana Karin se tiro sobre Yuzu para protegerla, varios tubos cayeron, estaban calientes y uno de ellos le quemo el brazo izquierdo traspasando la ropa y quemando la piel. Grito de dolor y estuvo a punto de volver a desmayarse pero se contuvo, pues tenía que sacar a Yuzu y a los demás, no, no tenia, debía sacarlos a cualquier costo. Con la herida ardiéndole se levanto y tomo a su hermana, hecho un vistazo al cuerpo de Naoki, que para entonces era irreconocible. Sintió que soltaría a llorar pero aun no era tiempo, tambaleándose traspaso el umbral y remolco a su hermana. El pasillo también estaba envuelto en llamas y el humo apenas le permitía ver. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de la salida sus pies se toparon con algo, miro hacia abajo y vio a un chico lleno de hollín e inconsciente, seguramente se había desmayado antes de llegar a la puerta, haciendo amago de toda su fuerza de voluntad y agradeciendo internamente los entrenamientos en kendo y futbol, tomo al chico con el brazo herido, pudo percibir que algo salía de, él pero se limito a seguir, pues estaba segura de que si lo revisaba fallaría.

Jamás se sintió tan feliz como cuando visualizó el cielo, que estaba en el crepúsculo, al mirar hacia abajo, vio a Kempachi, que corría hacia ella, el pelinegro llego a donde se encontraba Karin y esta sin dejarle decir ni una sola palabra le entrego los cuerpos de su hermana y el chico, giro sobre su talón y regreso dentro, ignorando tanto los gritos de Zaraki, así como los de Yamamoto a quien no había visto. Y como si estuviera en un trance solo un pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza, ¨tengo que sacarlos¨ recorrió cada salón de cada piso buscando a alguna persona dentro, cuando iba de regreso reviso un último salón y ahí tendido sobre el suelo se encontraba el profesor Tegushi, por unos instantes dudo en sacarlo, pero ella no lo abandonaría. Así que cargo 70 kg de peso muerto y se abrió paso entre las llamas llegando a la entrada, observo nuevamente a Kempachi y este velozmente se acerco a ella y como si fuera un costal de papas cargo al inconsciente hombre.

-vamos kurosaki, tenemos que salir- le dijo mientras corrían a la salida.

Pero la ojinegra escucho un crujido y elevo el rostro hacia el marco de la puerta principal, donde ya el fuego había debilitado el soporte y comenzaba a colapsar. ¨perdón Kempachi-sensei¨ pidió mentalmente y con la pierna derecha pateo al pelinegro para sacarlo, instantes después la puerta desapareció dejando solo un montón de escombro caliente. Karin finalmente cayo rendida en el suelo, solo era consciente del intenso dolor de su brazo izquierdo y después ya no lo fue más, ni siquiera de ella misma.

-El presente-

-desperté 3 días después en el hospital, me habían sedado puesto que la herida en mi brazo había sido de tercer grado- dijo quitándose el abrigo y abriéndose la camisa de la escuela, dejando ver que debajo de esta llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, se quito la manga izquierda, donde un conmocionado Toshiro observo una gran cicatriz en forma de araña - y lo primero que pregunte al despertar, era que como se encontraba Yuzu, Ichigo me dijo que estaba bien, solo que padecía de amnesia- continuo abotonándose la camisa-pero cuando pregunte por Naoki, mi hermano y mis padres se quedaron callados, y confirmaron mi peor pesadilla aquel cuerpo que yo había visto consumiéndose en llamas si era de él- la morena agacho la cabeza- también me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba esposada a la camilla, y que se me acusaba de provocar el incendio en la escuela y también de… el asesinato de Naoki – susurro con la voz quebrada.

-Karin- musito. El alvino abrió los ojos sorprendido, pues por el rostro de la morena comenzaban a correr las silenciosas lagrimas, y sin tomar medida alguna, solo por mero reflejo la jalo hacia él y la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos, pues sentía que si la soltaba ella desaparecería en cualquier momento. El corazón de la pelinegra empezó a palpitar fuertemente, recobrando un poco de fuerzas y aun con las lágrimas, trato de separarse de él, pero este no le permitió más que alejarse un par de centímetros.

-Byakuya el hermano de mi cuñada, contrato a una abogada, Harribel-san, ella nos dijo que las pruebas apuntaban a un incendio provocado, al mismo tiempo a Yuzu le detectaron un trastornó mental, a causa de un traumático momento minutos antes del siniestro, que fue el que le provoco la amnesia y la piromanía, por fortuna lo de Yuzu era un secreto a voces entre mi familia y unos cuantos conocidos, la policía no tardaría en saber que ella había provocado el incendio y yo no estaba dispuesta a que mi hermana fuera detenida en el estado en que se encontraba…- sollozo en el pecho de él.

-así que te echaste la culpa-termino de decir el ojiturquesa.

-no, unos días después recibí una extraña llamada, me decían que la muerte de mi amigo había sido una advertencia y recordé lo que Yuishi-sempai me había dicho sobre los Kokushibyō; realmente la única culpable de todo fui yo, si tal vez yo no me hubiera peleado el día anterior, nada de esto habría pasado, Yuzu no hubiera hecho lo que hizo ni mucho menos Naoki habría muerto. -dijo con dolor y reproche en la voz. Toshiro se quedo sin habla, mientras su cerebro procesaba la información.- lo demás ya lo sabes. Así que por favor, por favor, aléjate de mi-gimoteo con angustia, ella realmente no quería que él se alejara de ella, pero el solo recordar lo sucedido, la hizo temer, temer tremendamente por él.

-no lo hare, no me alejare, no ahora que se la verdad- articulo con decisión- ya has protegido bastante tiempo a los demás, ahora déjame protegerte yo-la respiración se le corto a la morena, quien dándose por vencida se desmorono en los brazos del peliblanco, le correspondió el abrazo y se aferro a las ropas de este y… comenzó a llorar.

Fuera de la casa kurosaki, Masaki, Yuzu e Ichigo llegaron en la troca de este último, al bajarse se percataron de que un honda negro se estacionaba al otro lado de la calle y de este descendía un hombre alto y delgado de cabellos caoba y ojos verdes, traía puesto una camisa azul cielo y un pantalón negro, además de que en el brazo izquierdo cargaba con una gabardina negra. La castaña menor sonrió al verlo y corrió hacia él.

-hola Ulquiorra-san, llegaste temprano- le saludo

-hola Yuzu- exclamo cortés- buenas tardes señora Masaki, kurosaki- le saludo a la mujer que llegaba junto con el pelinaranja.

-Ulquiorra- dijo el ojimarron a modo de saludo.

-adelante vamos adentro- musito Masaki sonriendo, los cuatro entraron y la castaña menor al observar la luz de la sala encendida, dedujo que su melliza estaría ahí.

-Karin-chan ya regresa…- exclamo Yuzu apareciendo en la puerta de la sala, pero al ver la escena se llevo las manos a la boca, lo mismo hizo su madre al mirar adentro también. Ichigo preocupado por la reacciones de su madre y hermana se adelanto a ellas y entro a la habitación.

-Karin…-murmuro desconcertado al ver como la morocha lloraba en el pecho del alvino- ¿Qué le has hecho?- exclamo agresivamente el pelinaranja, precipitándose contra Toshiro; pero Karin se separo de este y se interpuso en el camino de su hermano.

-no, ichi-nii- pronuncio con voz entre cortada- le dije la verdad- Ichigo abrió lo mas que pudo sus ojos y se detuvo

-así que, por fin has llorado- murmuro el pelinaranja viendo los lagrimones que recorrían el rostro de su hermana. Karin se limpio las lágrimas con los antebrazos

- wow ya es tan tarde- exclamo observando el reloj de la pared- Toshiro es mejor que regreses a tu casa- el peliblanco la miro con duda y preocupación, pero también miro el reloj y vio que la ojinegra tenía razón y se encamino a la salida de la casa, saludo tanto a Masaki y Yuzu, como al visitante, respectivamente, dejándolos con una gran interrogante por saber que era lo que había ocurrido. Una vez fuera, la pelinegra cerró la puerta y miro el suelo.

-¿y qué paso con ese chico Yuishi?- le pregunto con voz ronca, haciendo que la morocha elevara el rostro lo miro un momento y después desvió la mirada.

-después del funeral él y sus padres se marcharon de la ciudad- contesto en un suspiro- Toshiro yo…- fue interrumpida por el ojiturquesa quien de nueva cuenta la abrazo y con delicadeza coloco su mentón en la cabeza de ella- gracias

-siempre voy a estar contigo- murmuro con ternura, se separo de ella, le dedico una última mirada- nos vemos en la mañana, de ahora en adelante pasare a recogerte todos los días- se despidió y se marcho, dejando a Karin con una sonrisa en los labios.

.

.

.

Toshiro llego a su departamento y al entrar se percato de que la luz del estudio de su padre estaba encendida, ¨vaya, así que ya ha llegado¨ pensó y en silencio entro a su cuarto, dejo en cualquier lugar su mochila y se tiro sobre su cama, pozo sus manos en su frente y se quedo así un largo tiempo. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo ocurrido, pero estaba seguro de dos cosas, la primera, Karin cargaba consigo algo muy grande y que para otro sería difícil aceptar, algo de lo que él estaba seguro no se le aplicaba, el, la protegería. Y segundo…

-así es como es ¿eh?- se dijo así mismo mirando el techo- comprendo, así que es ese sentimiento, yo a Karin… la amo- afirmo, mientras se giraba- así ha sido de desde el principio, desde que la vi por primera vez. Que absurdo y yo que me negaba a creer en el amor a primera vista-susurro con ironía y se quedo dormido.

.

.

.

Lejos de ahí en los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad, por las calles se movía una sombra, la misma que había visto a Karin en el cementerio, la misma de la escuela; la misma que deseaba verla muerta. Al pasar bajo la luz de una farola casi extinguida, se pudo apreciar a la perfección la imagen de un chico, alto de musculatura plana, ojos color miel y un alborotado y un poco largo cabello negro. Su mirada tenía un brillo duro, pero no tendría más de 17 o 18 años. Entro a un bar de mala muerte y se abrió paso hasta la barra, el barman lo miro y asintió, le hizo una seña para que pasara a la habitación que se encontraba detrás de la barra.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto una voz ronca, una vez que se hallaba dentro, el pelinegro hizo una mueca, algo así como una sonrisa. Clavo su mirada en la figura sentada dtres de un amplio escritorio de madera oscura, a la derecha de este había una mujer muy hermosa y de cabellera rubia y ojos turquesa.

-vengo a informarte que kurosaki Karin ha salido-anuncio, el hombre sonrió y se quito el habano de la boca dejando salir el humo.

-muy bien, vigílala Yōshi* esa mocosa debe pagar por haber frustrado los planes de hace un año y mandar a mis hijos a la cárcel-rio lúgubremente. (N/A: * niño adoptado)

-si, padre-musito solemne el ojimiel. Hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

-Yuriko traeme mas vodka-ordeno, la ojiturquesa asintió.

-si cariño-murmuro y salió del lugar.

CONTINUARA…

Siento la demora, hacia mucho que quería terminarlo pero, las fiestas y eso me lo impidieron.

Ah si ahora si pueden dejar reviews anónimos, ni cuenta me había dado que no dejaba que lo hicieran, una disculpa a todos los que intentaron

Espero que le haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews.


End file.
